Bred for War
by Bluebox345
Summary: The painting isn't the only thing that Kate Stewart shows The Doctor. When the painting was moved into the Black Archives, someONE fell out. They all know the only possibility is a Time Lady, but who? Who exactly are The Gifted and why is The Doctor... afraid of her?
1. The Doctor I

**Quick Author's Note:** This is my second Doctor Who series, my first being my Parallel Universe Series. I have a Guardian of the Galaxy series up as well, if any are interested. I will be updating this story whenever I have the next chapter ready, so, any time I see fit, really.

I picture Vivian to look a bit like Rachel Luttrell. Vivian's theme song is _Battle of the Kings_ in the album _Chronicles_ by Audiomachine.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor who except for my OC's. I am not making a profit off of this and I do not own the image that I used for the cover.

 **Spoiler Warnings:** For: _Day of the Doctor_ and _Time of the Doctor_.

* * *

 **Bred for War**

 _Bluebox345_

 ** _Part 1-_ **_**The Day of The Doctor**_

 **Prologue- The Doctor I**

" _Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?"_

" _Will there be cocktails?"_

" _On the Moon."_

" _The Moon'll do."_

" _How's the new job? Teach anything good?"_

" _No. Learn anything?"_

" _Not a thing."_

* * *

" _It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?"_

" _Inhaler."_

" _Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in."_

" _No kidding!"_

* * *

" _I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First."_

" _The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"_

" _Her credentials are inside. And Doctor, after you see her credentials there's something else I think you will be VERY interested to see."_

* * *

The Doctor walked, next to Clara Oswin Oswald, down the hallway of the National Gallery. Soldiers wearing black uniforms, red hats and carrying guns were spaced out sporadically along the corridor that they were taking to see Queen Elizabeth's credentials. The Doctor was tense from the time he saw the first soldier. He despised soldiers. He hated everything that went behind the word: War.

During their short walk The Doctor had already counted how many exits there were, how many guards he saw and how many security cameras he passed. He also was counting his steps and memorizing the path that Kate took them on... just in case. The Doctor had learned over the years how many times a seemingly calm situation could turn terrible in a short few minutes.

A curious voice interrupted his thoughts, "Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?" Clara asked inquisitively, looking up at him as they walked at a brisk pace. The Doctor stared down at his companion, never once missing his count on steps. Clara's smile and the spark of curiosity in her eyes had The Doctor give a twitch of a smile.

As usual, The Doctor answered his companion's question indirectly, "Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

A small frown appeared on Clara, "Sorry?"

"This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien."

"What, like you?"

The Doctor hid his wince well, years of training to hide his emotions worked wonderlessly in this moment, "I work for them." He, well, sort of answered. An image of the TORCHWOOD Tower came into focus and The Doctor pushed the image away and into the depth of his mind. Now was definitely not the time to think about old hurts.

Clara snorted rather unlady like, shook her head quickly fired back, " _You_ have a job?"

His companion was on the verge of laughing at him. Suddenly The Doctor felt very defensive of his work, "Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job." The Doctor straightened his jacket as he thought back to his time working with UNIT in the 1960's. He was rather brilliant back then… as well as now, of course.

Clara scoffed, "You don't have a job."

"I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now." The Doctor said proudly.

"You never have a job."

"I do. I do." The Doctor protested, but from the look Clara was giving him, she didn't believe him one bit.

The Doctor noticed the huge, flat, object that is covered by a grey tarp. Two guards are standing beside it. Kate nodded and the guards pulled the tarp off. The Doctor froze and tensed even more than should be possible. He feels his breath being caught in his throat. This is wrong. That shouldn't be here. How the hell was this even in London let alone on Earth.

"Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor." The Doctor heard Kate faintly. His ears were ringing as The Doctor stared at the painting, not moving or saying anything. Just staring in shock.

Beside him, his companion was also frozen in shock. She shouldn't recognize the place in the painting but then The Doctor thought back to what happened on Trenzalore. She must be remembering one of her other selves. "But, but that's not possible." Clara said faintly.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his core hardened. "No more."

"That's the title." Kate said, watching him intently.

"I know the title." The Doctor all but growled. The Doctor heard the light sounds of gunfire and screams. He could tell that it was coming from his memory but that didn't make him less afraid of the painting.

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls."

The Doctor took a deep breath, "This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place."

"Obviously." Clara remarked.

The Doctor stepped forward cautiously, fully aware of everyone in the room's movements. His body automatically reverted to be ready for an attack. "It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city." He whispered.

"But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D." Clara steps forward, an arm out as if to touch it. but then stops and drops her hand.

"Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen." The Doctor said, still whispering.

"Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance." Kate Stewart explained.

The Doctor slowly grabs Clara's hand, for his comfort more than his companions discomfort at the sight of the painting, not that he would ever admit that he was afraid of a painting.

Clara swallowed. "You okay?"

A high pitch of a siren was ringing in The Doctor's head. He could feel his heart's pounding in the rhythm, _bump,bump,bump,bump, bump,bump,bump,bump._ "He was there." He heard himself say. _Bump, bump, bump, bump._

"Who was?"

"Me." The Doctor whispered and swallowed, "The other me. The one I don't talk about."

Clara shook her head, "I don't understand."

"I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was The Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."

"But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?" Clara asked Kate.

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here."

The Doctor takes the envelope and breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper and reads: _**My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. Godspeed, gently husband.**_

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, looking at Kate.

"Easier to show you. Actually, we have two things to show you." Kate turned around and began to walk away and toward a doorway to the left of the painting. Kate stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I would suggest you brace yourself, Doctor."

* * *

Kate Stewart led them down the halls of the National Gallery, making many turns, The Doctor continuing to memorize the path that they take. They stopped at a, of all colors, blue door with a silver knob for a handle.

Kate turned and faced him with a small, sad, smile that was quickly gone as she began to speak, "When we were moving the painting, we had a bit of a… well you can say, fumble. Of course the guards were able to keep the painting from smashing on the ground, but, well, something fell out. What I should say," Kate gave a brief pause, "Doctor, is, well, um, someONE fell out."

The Doctor's hearts almost stopped. He blinked. Then blinked again. And a third time. "What?" The Doctor whispered hoarsely.

"I think you should see for yourself." Kate turned back around, put her hand on the door and opened it. The Doctor followed. He entered the room to see what looked to be a makeshift hospital room. There was a television screen that showed the usual heartbeat monitor along with a familiar beeping sound.

The device was hooked up to a women with a pigment of light brown skin tone. Her brown hair had signs of being soaked at one point. Her eyes were closed and never once did The Doctor see her move or at least twitch. An old scar ran down across her face from just above her right eye to her bottom left cheek. There were a couple of red, short, cuts across her face that had been cleaned by a UNIT nurse though it was still an ugly red.

"Who is she?" The Doctor asked, staring at the woman.

Kate looked at The Doctor, "Well, I was hoping that you could tell us."

The Doctor swallowed, his mouth dry, "Contrary to popular belief, I do not know every single Time Lord. We just have to hope she is a good one."

"Why wouldn't she be good?" Ah. Clara. He had forgotten she was there.

The Doctor closed his eyes and then spoke, "The war… changed the Time Lords. They've been at it for so long that for some war is the only thing so have ever known." He opened his eyes and stated at the unknown women. "Considering she was in Arcadia during The Fall, she won't be calm once she wakes up. The last thing she probably remembers is the Daleks attacking and suddenly she is in a strange room with humans and an unknown Time Lord… well, let's just hope she doesn't do anything rash."

At that moment a soft groan came from the direction of the Time Lady. She was waking up. The Doctor froze for a second then said, "Kate, Clara... get out."

"What? No!" Clara protested and crossed her arms as if to indicate she would be staying put.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "This is not going to be pretty. Get out NOW!" The Doctor growled. Kate looked at him with a startled look then grabbed Clara and pulled her out of the room, Clara glancing back at him while she was pulled out. The door closed.

The Doctor took out his sonic and a soft click indicated that the door was now locked. Then he proceeded in taking out the wires that hooked the Time Lady up to the human machine. The machine started to protest and The Doctor silenced it with one point of his sonic.

He pulled up a chair next to the Time Lady's right side of the bed and waited for whoever it was to open their eyes.


	2. Vivian I

_**Bolded italics**_ _-_ Gallifreyan Speech

 _Italics-_ Telepathic Communication

Regular- Terran English

* * *

 **Vivian I**

Vivian gave out a soft groan as she began the process of coming back to consciousness. Her head felt like it was spinning. Her body hurt everywhere and she… wait. Why was she on a soft bed? She shouldn't be in bed. The last thing she remembered was….

Vivian shot upright and snapped open her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar, white room sitting on a bed. She looked over to her right and saw an unfamiliar Time Lord sitting on a chair next to her bed, watching her intently. He was about a head shorter than she was, wearing a tweed light purple jacket with a black vest with black buttons. She could see a white color from a shirt and a purple bow tie around his neck. He had black pants and shoes. He had floppy brown hair. His face looked young but those eyes… those eyes were old. Very old.

" _ **Where in the Void am I?"**_ Vivian demanded in Gallifreyan, her eyes still darting around the room, trying to make out where exactly she was.

Her hearts were pounding, still expecting a Dalek to come bursting through the doors. But as she continued to listen, Vivian could only hear quiet, and perhaps a series of faint whispers outside of the room.

The Time Lord leaned back in his chair, making it creak. That definitely wasn't Gallifreyan made a craft-maker would never make something that creaked like that, _**"What do you remember?"**_ The Time Lord asked.

Vivian swallowed, trying to calm her growing nerves, _**"I remember… I remember gun fire. Smoke. Screams."**_ Her breathing grew faster, _ **"Bodies. The sounds of 'Exterminate'. What happened? Where is everyone? Why can I only sense two of us?!"**_ At each question her questions grew faster and more panicked as Vivian began again to scour the room to find any signs of familiarity. She knew for a certain that she wasn't on Gallifrey anymore. The question now was what planet was she on.

The Time Lord foolishly put out a hand to rest on her arm. At the movement Vivian panicked and quickly slid over to the right side of the bed, grabbed the Time Lord's hand that was on her arm with her right hand and twisted it in a way that she was able to get her back to him. Vivian then heaved him over her shoulders and sent him flying to crash into the white cabinets on the other side of the room. _**"Don't touch me."**_ Vivian growled as the Time Lord sat there for a moment, stunned that she had gotten the upper hand on him, _**"Now, where in Rassilon's name am I!?**_ " Vivian yelled.

Vivian heard frantic knocking at the door and a muffled women's cry of, "Doctor! Doctor are you alright?" the woman said in English…. Terran English.

At the name 'Doctor', Vivian froze. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Her training meant she knew all the potential threats to Time Lord society. The Doctor was number one on that list because of his disregard for the Laws of Time.

The Doctor, not taking his eyes off of her yelled back to the voice, in Terran English, "I'm fine! Don't come in! I'm handling it." Vivian suddenly had the sinking feeling that she was on Earth, which shouldn't be possible. Just a moment ago she was on Gallifrey fighting in the war. The Doctor slowly and cautiously stood, his arms up in the universal, 'do not attack' pose, and changed back to Gallifreyan, _**"Listen, somehow a Time Lord was able to capture, artistically, Archadia during its fall-"**_

" _ **It's fall?"**_ Vivian echoed, _**"If Arcadia falls, Gallifrey falls. You know-"**_ Vivian's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings once more, _**"No."**_ She whispered, _**"This isn't how it ends."**_

" _ **I'm sorry."**_ The Doctor said, his voice pained, _**"Gallifrey is-"**_

" _ **Don't you DARE finish that sentence!"**_ Vivian yelled, _**"Gallifrey can't have fallen."**_ Vivian blinked, then said quietly, _**"What about the rest of the universe? Since we evidently lost the Daleks are going around unchecked! We failed. I failed."**_

The Doctor sighed, _**"I ended the war."**_

Vivian blinked at that statement, _**"How is that… wait, The Omega Arsenal."**_ Vivian took a deep breath, in and stepped back until her back hit the wall, _**"You used The Moment, didn't you."**_

The Doctor paled, _**"How do you know that? Who are you? Only The High Command and Council members are supposed to know of The Omega Arsenal."**_

" _ **You know about it."**_ Vivian snapped back, _**"As for my name, you may call me Vivian."**_ Vivian straightened to full height. Vivian knew just what to say to give her the upper hand, even though she was forbidden to speak of what her job was, since Gallifrey was gone, it didn't really matter anymore. Besides, The Doctor would just find out anyway, if he already didn't know, _**"I am a member of The Gifted, chosen personally by Rassilon himself."**_

If it were possible, The Doctor paled even more. Yep, he knew who she was _**"The Gifted Program."**_ The Doctor breathed out, _**"You gave me your code name, didn't you. Any chance of telling me your real name?"**_

Vivian rolled her eyes, _**"I'm not that stupid, Doctor. I know what happens when you tell people your real name. Tell me, why do you call yourself, and let other people call you Doctor? You know that isn't your real name."**_ Vivian then smirked, knowing exactly what pressure points to push, _**"Doctor Who?"**_

" _ **I think you know the answer to that question, Vivian."**_ The Doctor replied, coldly.

Vivian crossed her arms and glared at The Doctor, _**"Where am I? Why am I on Earth?"**_

" _ **Well, if you would let me finish, I will tell you.**_ " The Doctor said.

Vivian sat down on the bed, not taking her eyes off of The Doctor. _**"Go ahead."**_

" _ **As I was saying, a Time Lord was able to capture, artistically, Archadia during its final hours. Somehow, it was found and made its way to Earth. U.N.I.T., that is Unified Intelligence Taskforce brought it to England's National Gallery. While it was in transit, it started to fall. They caught it in time, but not before you fell out."**_

Vivian let out a short breath. She was alone now. _**"The war was lost then."**_

The Doctor winced, _**"More like mutually assured destruction. Though I was in the process of dealing with a crisis on Earth, you were just one of them."**_

" _ **Have I been studied?"**_ Vivian asked coldly.

" _ **They had you hooked up to a monitor to make sure you were breathing. Other than that, no."**_

" _ **You said there was a crisis. What crisis?"**_

" _ **I'm actually not sure yet. I decided to deal with you first. But because I'm here it's probably alien in nature."**_

" _ **I thought Earth was a class five planet."**_

" _ **It is. Only certain people in the government know about aliens. I'd like to keep it that way."**_ The Doctor said, rubbing his face, _**"Which gets harder and harder every time someone does something stupid that I end up having to clean up."**_

One thing that Vivian was good at, was crises. _**"Well, mysterious crisis on Earth, that sounds like fun. Never been on Earth before."**_ Vivian said in fake cheerfulness. She needed to get her mind off of what happened to Gallifrey or she would go insane.

The Doctor blinked at her eagerness, _**"You want to help?"**_

" _ **If you haven't noticed, Doctor. I'm kinda out of a job and a place to stay."**_ Another thing Vivian was good at survival. And she would survive at all costs, including blending into a society her culture looked down upon.

" _ **Well, I better tell Kate and Clara that I'm okay."**_ The Doctor said, then he rolled his right shoulder and winced. _**"You did manage to catch me off guard."**_

Vivian smirked. _**"That was the plan."**_ Then her eyes narrowed, _**"Who are Kate and Clara?"**_

The Doctor sighed, _**"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart is the leader of U.N.I.T. Clara Oswald, well, Clara is my companion."**_

Vivian closed her eyes and pinched her nose. She heard about The Doctor's strange habits of collecting companions from one the Gifted Program's lectures on The Doctor, _**"Please don't tell me she's another one of your strays."**_

" _ **Oi! No dissing Clara."**_ The Doctor protested.

Vivian opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, _**"So, am I going to meet them?"**_

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair before saying, _**"I guess so. But you will stay in my sight at all times. Don't wander off."**_

Vivian gave an inward smirk, The Doctor didn't trust her. It also worked both ways, she would never trust him considering what he did to their people, _**"Very well."**_

The Doctor switched to English, "Clara, Kate, you can come back in now. No one else though." The Doctor called through the door. The door clicked open and two female humans walked in. One was around as tall as her, light skinned with short blond hair that went to her chin and blue eyes. The other was about a head shorter with brown hair and eyes.

"Doctor, are you alright. We heard a loud crash." The brown haired girl immediately went next to The Doctor, her eyes searching him as if to look for an injury.

The Doctor gave the girl a soft, small smile, "I'm alright Clara." Ah. Vivian thought. She must be the companion. That means the blond is Kate Stewart, head of U.N.I.T.

"So, who is she?" Clara whispered, her eyes darting to Vivian then back to The Doctor. "Anyone you know?"

" _She_ is right here." Vivian huffed, looking over the girl. She didn't seem like much. Though whatever reason The Doctor had for allowing a human female twig to follow him around she wouldn't judge, yet. She would watch her carefully to see why a Time Lord, even if it was The Doctor, would take interest in a human, "You forget, Clara. Time Lords and Ladies have excellent hearing." She scolded the girl. Vivian wouldn't tell humans she could read lips, her hearing _did_ extend farther than a normal Time Lady though.

Clara's cheeks flushed a combination of red and pink, she mumbled, "Sorry."

"My name is Kate Stewart, head of England's Unified Intelligence Taskforce with the goal of protecting Earth." The woman with blond hair said, stepping forward a bit.

Vivian eyed Kate cautiously, "You think I'm a threat?"

Kate took a sharp breath, "To be honest, we don't know yet seeing as you just woke up."

"Kate," The Doctor started, "Vivian here has agreed to help us."

Kate looked Vivian over, seeing how Vivian was in tight, dirty black pants and a tight black shirt with rips, dirt and dried blood stains and her hair was a mess, "Would you like to change into something less, dirty first?"

Vivian looked down at her clothing, startled to see how dirty it was. She looked back up at Kate Stewart, "That would be appreciated, thank you." Kate radioed for clothing.

A few moments later, a man dressed in black with a gun strapped to his waist entered with a bag. Kate took it then handed the bag to Vivian. "These should be in your size."

Vivian smiled slightly and mumbled a thanks before The Doctor, Clara and Kate left the room for her to change in private. Pulling her clothing off and putting on Earth clothing Vivian sat down suddenly. It abruptly hit Vivian that Gallifrey was gone. Her people, gone. Vivian breathed in then out, multiple times before she had control of her emotions again.

Vivian was strong. She was a warrior, a soldier. She never backed down from any challenge thrust upon her, no matter how low the chance of survival was.

She looked in the mirror on the other side of the room. Vivian stood stock still, staring at her reflection. She wore dark jeans, a pure white blouse with a long black jacket that reached to her ankles. She wore black flats. Vivian pulled her thick brown hair back into a series of braids. She touched up her face with makeup, She left her old scar alone, but a new, dark red scar ran from her right cheek in the middle to the bottom of her chin free of makeup, though covered up the smaller scars.

Scars were important. They showed your courage in the battle field. They told others that you wouldn't take any of their bullshit, that you were tough and strong, especially if the scar transferred with you through regeneration.

Vivian opened the door. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **A/N: If you see any glaring errors that I missed, please review so that I can change them. I edit the chapters myself so I might not see something right away. Reviews are appreciated.**

 _ **Favorites:** Autohumans, SlytherinHolmes, moviegirl4001, RosetheOwl, octaviamc, ruler of the ice dragons, AssassinSaraha15, BlondeMelissa, CappuccinoLover001, BBCTardisBlue, TPWABW, and AliceIvyRose.  
_

 ** _Followers:_** _octaviamc, ruler of the ice dragons,_ _AssassinSaraha15, Brackenfern,_ _CappuccinoLover001, FamilyMagician,_ _BBCTardisBlue, Aelius Kerr,_ _TPWABW, SilverWolf1992, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, and artemisrocks124._ **  
**


	3. The Doctor II

**The Doctor II**

The Doctor's mind was working on overload. This must be a dream. Or a trap. It's probably a trap. The Doctor thought as Vivian, a time lady, TIME LADY, walked next to him, following Kate and Clara. His hearts beat fast as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. He wasn't alone!

But the small voice in the back of his head whispered 'yes, but she's a member of The Gifted.' That made The Doctor almost stop in his tracks. He made a sideway glance at Vivian, just checking to make sure she was there. He almost asked Clara to pinch him as they waited outside of the room Vivian was changing in, but restrained himself.

Now, they were walking in the direction of the disturbance, the main reason why Kate called him in. Well, lifted in. The Doctor glanced at Vivian again. She didn't look like she would be in The Gifted, but from experience, he knew that appearances meant nothing. He would always be on guard around her. He had no idea why Vivian had volunteered to help him when it was clear that Vivian didn't like him from how pale she got when she realized he was The Doctor.

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. At the sigh, he noticed Vivian's eyes sharply glanced at him, looked him over, then focused on the back of Kate, who was leading us down a white hallway. Kate stopped at a painting that was of his tenth reincarnation and Queen Elizabeth. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

Vivian took one glanced, snickered and shook her head. Clara snorted loudly, not bothering to try to cover it up.

"This way." Kate said after typing in a code and the painting swung open.

The Doctor watched as Clara stepped through the door followed by Vivian and then he followed.

"Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption." Kate explained. There were paintings on the wall, evenly spaced out.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he spotted... was that sand? He squatted down and scooped up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets, "Stone dust." He concluded as the sand fell from his hand back onto the floor.

"Is it important?" Kate asked him.

He stood up and looked at Kate and stated seriously, "In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't." The human female that was following Kate made a noise that sounded like a combination of a snort and a cough.

"Oi, you. Are you sciency?" He asked the girl. She blinked, as if not believing he was really speaking to her.

"Oh, er, well, er, yes." She stammered.

"Got a name?"

"Yes."

The Doctor smiled, "Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes." Before the girl could protest about being called Yes, The Doctor went on talking at rapid speed, "Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job." The Doctor remarked to Clara, glaring at her playfully then he switched gazes to Kate, "Do I have a desk?"

"No."

"And I want a desk." He declared.

Kate turned to the girl, "Get a team. Analyse the stone dust." Kate said as she motioned for The Doctor to follow her. The Doctor nodded at Vivian who eyed him, rolled her eyes and followed next to Clara. He brought up the rear, "Inhaler!" Kate commanded the girl who quickly took it out and used it. The Doctor glanced around, made eye contact with the girl and winked before turning around a corner and she vanished from his view.

"So… I take it you know The Doctor." Clara looked at Vivian, trying to make small-talk.

"No. I've never met The Doctor before now." Vivian replied in a short tone and Vivian stuck her thumbs into the front pockets of her borrowed jeans. The Doctor could tell that Kate was also listing into their conversation due to Kate's slower pace than before.

Clara didn't seem to notice Vivian's discomfort with questions. If she did, she didn't seem to care, "What did you do on Gallifrey. You know, for a job."

Vivian gave Clara a sideways glance, "I worked as a long-range communications technician at Gallifreyan High Command."

The Doctor knew that was a complete lie but Clara and Kate seemed to buy it when Clara asked, "Gallifreyan High Command?"

"The War Council, or the Gallifreyan High Command was a branch of the High Council that lead the war effort against the Daleks during The Last Great Time War. The War Council split from the High Command once they realized what exactly the Supreme Council, the High Commands, had in plan for the War wasn't going to work. The High Command believed it was and The War Council had strong opposition. They split. Unfortunately this was near the end of the war." The Doctor explained quickly, not wanting to let Vivian explain.

By now they had stopped in the hallway. Clara and Kate were staring at him and Vivian was glaring at him.

"Um, Doctor?" Clara asked.

The Doctor blinked, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

Clara swallowed, "Because this is the most I've heard you talk about Gallifrey. Ever."

"No it isn't." The Doctor said quickly. What the hell just happened? He never spoke of Gallifrey. It only re-opened old wounds that didn't need to be re-opened. His eyes narrowed. Vivian was the only explanation. She was the only new addition.

"Yes, it is." Clara quietly replied.

"Okay, let's move on." Kate cut in quickly.

We walked further into the under gallery. Now Vivian was next to The Doctor while Clara walked a bit to the side and behind Kate. The Doctor glanced around the hallway with display cases. His eyes widened with excitement as he laid eyes on a fez that was held up in a display case.

Giddily The Doctor takes it out and put it on top of his head. He held out his arms and looked at his companion with a huge smile on his face.

Clara sighed, "Someday, you could just walk past a fez." Clara said, using her right arm to make a sweeping motion to the right were there was a couple steps going up to a doorway, which was open. Kate was already passing through the doorway.

"Never gonna happen." The Doctor vowed and Vivian snorted. "What?" Vivian shook her head.

They walked into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien paintings along the wall. A scientist was already there, wearing a white labcoat. "As you instructed, nothing has been touched."

Kate turned to face them, her back to the paintings, "This is why we called you in."

"3D again." Clara pointed out.

The Doctor saw Vivian's eyes narrow. She stepped forward, hand out to the paintings. She touched the frame and then pulled her hand back, "How do you have Time Lord art?" She eyed Kate accusingly.

Before Kate could answer and give an answer that Vivian might not like, The Doctor stated, "Interesting."

"The broken glass?" Clara asked. Crisis adverted, The Doctor thought. For now.

"No, where it's broken from." The Doctor started but then Vivian cut in, staring at the paintings.

"Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside." Vivian said, staring at the paintings.

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind." Kate started.

"So?" The Doctor asked, still focused on looking at the paintings.

"There used to be." The Doctor turned his head slowly around to stare at Kate as she handed him a pad with the original image of the painting on it.

"Something's got out the paintings." Clara remarked.

"Lots of somethings. Dangerous." The Doctor agreed.

"This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out." Kate stated just as a series of bright white light swirled in the room.

"That's a time fissure." Vivian stated, stepping back. "Don't get close to it. We don't know where the other side is and if it's safe or not."

The Doctor dropped his hands to his sides and exaggerated his sigh, "Oh no, not now." He glared at the time fissure.

"Doctor, what is it?" Clara asked.

"No, not now. I'm busy." The Doctor yelled.

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no. This is different." His eyes widened as some memories, that he didn't know were there, resurfaced, "I remember this." He winced, "Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in."

"What do you mean, this is where you come in?" Vivian asked him.

The Doctor ignored Vivian once again, took of his fez and threw it into the fissure. "Geronimo!" He yelled and he lept into it after the fez.

"Doctor!" He heard Clara yell and then he was falling, falling until he hit something solid. Something that felt like ground and soil. He was outside.

* * *

 _ **Favorites:** SNicole25, rocketshipandrayguns, djmegamouth, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013, CoraPerson_

 ** _Followers:_** _McKenzieAnne,_ _SNicole25,_ _rocketshipandrayguns, AsgardianDragonRider, Tepesh,_ _djmegamouth, , kiwisdream2,_ _CoraPerson, lucefatale, SoLaRaSpaZZ_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _AssassinSasha15-_ Thanks for pointing those out, I fixed the mistakes right away. If you see anything else, please, point it out. Like I said in the last chapter, I edit these chapters myself and sometimes I don't see things right away. Any input you have is greatly appreciated.

 _SNicole25-_ Thanks for the review!


	4. Vivian II

**Vivian II**

Vivian pinched her nose in annoyance as The Doctor lept into the time fissure and then sighed. It seemed like the reports of his impulsiveness weren't exaggerated. The other side of the time fissure could be anywhere, on the ground, in the air, in the water… in a war zone. He had no idea what was on the other side and the idiot jumped through it.

The time fissure fizzled out and dissipated, leaving behind awkward silence. Vivian cleared her throat and sighed, "So the reports of The Doctors… impulsiveness weren't exaggerated." Vivian muttered.

Clara's head snapped to the right to stare at Vivian, "Reports?"

Vivian turned and looked at Clara, "Yes, reports. Everyone working at High Command, from The General down to the janitors, had to sit in seminars about every credible threat possible. The Doctor was included."

"Vivan, if you don't mind me asking," Vivian turned to Kate, who had stepped forward a bit, "why do the Time Lords consider The Doctor a threat?"

Vivian laughed coldly, "Why do we?" Kate nodded and Clara seemed eager for an answer as well, "For his blatant disregard for The Laws of Time. Time is a tricky subject to understand and more so to master. We have rules, regulations and limit access to the powers of time travel to only those who have gone through courses and proper training. We have, er, had a whole department of our Council dedicated to protecting Time. That's the Time Lord's main job. To preserve the correct timeline and to stop people who would create tear in time. To observe and preserve only and interfere only when it is deemed necessary."

"The Doctor ignores The Laws of Time and interferes on a whim, creating multiple tears in our reality that we were in the process of fixing when… well, you know. Now that the Time Lords have stopped fixing breaches and tears, well, I'm afraid I have no idea what might happen this reality."

"What do you mean, 'more than one reality'. Are there multiple realities?" Clara asked, her eyes wide as she took in all this new information.

Vivian snorted, "Of course, more than you can possibly imagine. But understanding them and how they interact with all the realities is something that not even the Time Lords have mastered. Don't get your hopes up."

Clara looked a bit put out by this and started to open her mouth to argue, probably about how humans can understand more than Time Lords think they can, yeah right' Vivian thought, when the time fissure appeared closer to where Vivian and Clara were standing. Vivian pulled Clara back in time but the time fissure opened too close to her and she fell in.

Vivian saw bright white light that changed shapes every second she looked at them. Triangles, squares, circles, triangles… The light seemed to spin as it changed until Vivian closed her eyes from the effect and she hit the ground with a loud and painful thud. She would probably have some bruises in a couple of hours. Thank Rassilon for quick healing capabilities.

She opened her eyes to find The Doctor and another thin man in a brown striped jacket and pants stared down at her. She looked around and saw that she was in a forest and two other identical looking women also staring at her. Vivian rubbed her temple and grumbled, "Oh I hate time travel without a capsule." The thin man offered a hand but she swiped it away and got up herself, dusting off her pants from dirt.

"Doctor,-?"

Vivian asked when both The Doctor and the thin man responded, "Yes?"

Vivian sighed and hit the palm of her hand to her forehead, "Please don't tell me you both are The Doctor."

"I can not do that." The thin man said.

"You both know the dangers of two versions of the same person being in the same time as the other, right?" Vivian asked angrily.

"Yep." They both responded, popping the 'p'.

"Son of a Dalek." Vivian cursed and saw the thin man raise an eyebrow at that. "This is going to be a bit complicated. What regeneration cycle are you in," Vivian pointed to the thin man. "Because calling you both Doctor is going to become a bit tedious."

"How do you know about regeneration cycles?" The thin man asked.

The Doctor responded, "She's-"

"Doctor, bad idea." Vivian quickly interrupted.

The Doctor's eyes widened a bit, "Ah, so spoilers. Well, he's regeneration number ten and I'm eleven."

Vivian's eyes widened for a split second. She didn't know he was that old. "Okay, the Doctor that I met first will be called Doctor. You will be called Ten."

The Doctor clapped his hands, "Well, now that we've got that settled," The Doctor turned to the two shocked women, "Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run."

"Your Majesties?" Vivian asked. She eyed the woman closely and held back a groan as she recognized Queen Elizabeth the First of England. Of course. Vivian thought. She had also heard the reports on The Doctor's many wives, human or otherwise.

"But what about the creature?" Both Elizabeth's replied at the same time.

"Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one." Ten said.

"Of course, my love." Both Elizabeth's replied at the same time.

The first Elizabeth hiked up her dress, ran over to Ten, "Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet." She kissed Ten and left running.

"Thanks. Lovely." Ten said, a bit flustered.

The second Elizabeth walked up to Ten and said, "I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again." Elizabeth kissed Ten and ran.

"Well, won't that be nice?" Ten got out.

The Doctor looked over at ten with a huge smirk across his face, "One of those was a Zygon."

"Yeah."

"Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers."

"Yeah."

"Venom sacs in the tongue."

"Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you."

"Nice." The Doctor said, laughing a bit.

"Doctor, is that you?" Vivian heard Clara's voice from the time fissure.

"Okay, Zygons?" Vivian asked sharply.

"Vivian?" Clara asked.

"Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Clara's voice sounded through the time fissure, "We can hear you. Where are you?"

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked Ten.

"England, 1562." Ten replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Clara asked.

"Myself." Both Doctors answered, looked at each other and glared at each other.

Next Vivian heard Kate asked, "Can you come back through?"

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!" The Doctor took the fez off his head and threw it into the time fissure.

"Nothing here." Clara reported.

Vivian frowned, "So where did it go?"

Ten turned to The Doctor, "Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?"

The Doctor frowned, "I don't remember."

"How can you forget this?" Ten asked, waving his hands around him.

"Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!" They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.

"It's not working." The Doctor commented.

"Your both reversing the polarity." Vivian commented. She had moved to a tree and had leaned up against it, watching the both of them argue.

"We're both reversing the polarity." Ten said as if they hadn't heard her. They probably didn't.

The Doctor dropped his arm in exasperation, "Yes, I know that."

"There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity." A man drops through the time fissure.

Vivian recognizes the man and stands fully up, tense. "Oh Rassilon." She breathed

"Anyone lose a fez?" The elderly man asks, holding a fez in his right hand.

Apparently Vivian wasn't the only one who was tense, both Doctor's froze and tensed up also, "You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?"

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor."

Ten swallowed, "Well, you've certainly come to the right place."

"Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?" He asked.

Vivian snorted as The Doctor asked in an insulted tone, "His companions?"

"They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?" Ten and The Doctor both demonstrated their sonic screwdrivers. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really." Ten added.

"You're me? Both of you?"

"Yep." Ten said, popping the 'p'.

"Even that one?" He pointed to The Doctor.

"You're my future selves?"

"Yes!" Both Ten and The Doctor shouted.

"Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost." He noticed Vivian. "And who might you be, Miss?"

"She's-" Ten started but stopped as Vivian glared at him.

"My name is Vivian. I'm a… friend."

"Don't play games with me, Missy." The Warrior said sharply. "I know you're a Time Lady." Ten practically gaped at Vivian and The Doctor sighed just as a A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.

"Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head." The leader of the guards commanded.

Vivian looked at The Doctor while he looked at Ten and The Warrior. Ten looked between The Doctor and The Warrior while Vivian eyed the guards, quietly getting into a fighting stance,

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." The Warrior remarked dryly.

* * *

 _ **Favorites:** beulah2013, matthewcortes93, nights angels 96, CatLady101, welshcanadian14, grapejuice101_

 ** _Followers:_** _beulah2013, matthewcortes93, xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, Lizarddeamon94,_ _nights angels 96, Modesty1, Team-lets-free-will_

 **Review:**

 _SNicole25-_ It's not, Vivian and The Doctor talk about how Vivian didn't give him her real name in Chapter 2. We don't know The Doctor's real name either and the show has been on for more than 50 years, so don't expect to find out her real name right away.


	5. The Doctor III

**The Doctor III**

The Doctor's head was beginning to pound. Well, it specifically started when his previous regeneration and himself were in the same time. People weren't supposed to be in the same spot as their past or future selves. The Doctor had seen how well _that_ went with Rose. The Doctor hid a wince at the memory and he refocused on the situation at hand.

Bentham, The Doctor remembered, was the leader of guards that was assigned to protect England's Queen. Bentham put his right hand on the hilt of his sword and stepped forward, "What is _that_?" Bentham breathed, pointing with his left hand at the time fisher.

The War Doctor grumbled and sighed as his two older selves got into a fighting stance with their screwdrivers pointing at Bentham and the guards, "Oh, the pointing again, They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?"

The Doctor heard Vivian snort.

"That thing, what witchcraft is it?" Bentham asked, looking at the time fisher in half horror, half wonder.

The Doctor clasped his hands together as Bentham gave him the perfect explanation for all this craziness. Hopefuly the simple minds of the seventeenth century would accept that. They did have a tendency to yell witchcraft at every possible situation that they didn't understand.

"Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft." The Doctor turned sideways, enough so that he could see the time fisher but also so that he could also see his enemy. Rule fifteen, never turn your back to your enemy, even if it is humans, "Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!" The Doctor called into the time fisher, hoping that his companion would play along. "Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?"

Silence.

"Hello." Clara's tentative voice answered, after a few seconds of hesitation, sounding a bit confused.

The Doctor grinned. He loved putting on a show like this, "Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?" The Doctor asked in a superior tone. As he did The Doctor noticed some of the foot soldiers gripped tighter onto their weapons and quite a few took a step backwards.

"What he said." Clara responded, sounding annoyed.

The Doctor sighed. This wouldn't work if Clara was unwilling to play along, "Yes, tiny bit more color." He hissed.

He heard Clara sigh, "Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs." The soldiers glanced nervously around them, waiting for Betham to give an order.

The Doctor grinned and turned to fully face Betham again, "Ooo, frogs. You heard her."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Came Clara's annoyed voice.

"It's a timey-wimey thing." The Doctor said over his shoulder to the time fisher.

Vivian made a puzzled face, "What? What is that nonsense."

His previous regeneration looked sheepish, "I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." He said quickly and shook his head.

The Doctor saw Vivian roll her eyes and as she did so, Queen Elizabeth the First walked into the mess. All the soldiers fall to their knees, "The Queen. The Queen." The soldiers chanted.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips as she saw that all three men and the women weren't kneeling, "You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you?" Ten asked, stepping forward a bit, "What happened to the other one?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Indisposed. Long live the Queen."

"Long live the Queen." The soldiers shouted.

"Arrest these men and the woman. Take them to the Tower."

Ten pointed at Elizabeth and said quickly, "That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate."

Vivian rolled her eyes and commented, "And you can take it from him, because he's really checked."

Ten glared at Vivian, "Oh, shut up."

The Doctor smirked, "Venom sacs in the tongue."

Ten eyed The Doctor angrily, "Seriously, stop it."

"No, hang on. The Tower. Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?" The Doctor asked quickly, using his hands as he talked.

The War Doctor turned and glared at The Doctor, "Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?"

"Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes, Granddad and the woman."

The Warrior turned and stared at his older self, "Granddad?" He asked, offended.

"They're not sandshoes." Ten said stubbornly.

"Yes, they are." The Warrior pointed out.

The Doctor heard Vivian mutter, "Can't they take _anything_ seriously?

"Silence." Elizabeth commanded, "The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again."

* * *

"Come on you lot, get in there!" The warden shouted then closed the door.

The Doctor, Ten ,The War Doctor and Vivian were led down a hallway by a pair of guards who then pushed them all into a dark room. Light only came from windows that were covered by bars high up on the walls near the ceiling.

"Well, this is just fantastic." Vivian growled as he looked on the ground, spotted a metal stick, picked it up and flicked it to make a 'ding' sound. He then went over to a wall and started scratching on it, trying to leave a message for Clara and Kate. "We're arrested. Do you three have any plans to _get us out_ because three of you in one cell, well, that will cause issues that I can't particularly fix anymore without the right equipment." Vivian snapped.

The Warrior, while scanning the door with his sonic said over his shoulder, "So, who's the women."

"No one of coincidence." Vivian snapped. "Even if I told you there would probably be repercussions. There probably already are repercussions of this event."

"What are you doing?" Ten asked The Doctor.

"Getting us out." The Doctor replied, never losing his concentration but also paying attention to everyone in the room, what they were saying and doing. Vivian was going around the room expecting the walls. Ten was asking what everyone was doing and The Warrior was over by the door.

Ten rolled his eyes and walked over to The Warrior while he scanned the wooden door, "The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive."

"Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?" The Doctor asked.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "They would just be suspicious that you actually want to stay in here."

"Good point." The Doctor commented.

"Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon." Ten remarked, "But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?" Ten asked, facing The Warrior.

"Oi, Chinny?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, you do have a chin." Ten shot back at The Doctor.

Vivian sighed and rubbed her temple. One Doctor she could deal with, but three?

* * *

"In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate." The Warrior said.

"We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years." Vivian commented.

"No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way the three of you look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread." The War Doctor said.

"It must be really recent for you." Ten said quietly.

"Recent?"

The Doctor swallowed, trying to block out the memories, "The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all."

"The day we killed them all." Ten put in.

"Same thing." The Doctor saw vivian stand up from where she was sitting and walk over to the far wall and faced away from everyone, her arms crossed.

"I don't talk about it." Warrior said.

Silence, then, "Did you ever count?"

The Doctor swallowed, "Count what?"

"How many children there were on Gallifrey that day."

The Doctor stops his scratching, "I have absolutely no idea." He lied. He knew. Of course he knew.

"How old are you now?"

"Ah, I don't know. I lose track." The Doctor lied again, "Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am."

"Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?" The Warrior asked furious at himself.

"Tell me, what would be the point?" The Doctor said.

"Two point four seven billion." Ten all but whispered.

"You did count!"

Ten turned on The Doctor, "You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?"

The Doctor stood up, still intent on lying, "I moved on."

"Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?" Ten asked.

"Spoilers."

"No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going." Ten said angrily to The Doctor.

"No, you really wouldn't." He snapped back at Ten.

"I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea." After a couple seconds of silence, "No."

"No?" Ten asked.

"Just, no."

The Doctor laughs suddenly and Ten agrly said, "Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?"

"Sorry. It just occured to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone." The Doctor said.

"Four hundred years." The Warrior said.

"I'm sorry?" Ten asked.

"At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case."

"Yeah." Ten said.

"So."

"So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on." Warrior said.

Ten checked his sonic, "Yeah, still going."

The Doctor checked his own, "Calculation complete. Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever."

Clara opens the door and nearly falls in. Vivian turns back around at the opening of the door, "Clara?"

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

Clara shrugged, looking between all three Doctors and Vivian, "It wasn't locked."

"Right." The Doctor said.

"So they're both you, then, yeah?" Clara asked, nodding to Ten and Warrior.

"Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?" He asked his companion, his clever, clever companion.

Clara smirked, "A bit. Nice suit." She said to Ten.

Ten grinned, "Thanks."

Clara tilted her head, puzzled, "Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?"

The Warrior glanced at the door, suspiciously, "It should have been locked."

"Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?" Vivian asked, her arms crossed, "Unless they are highly incompetent."

Elizabeth stepped into the rooms with a smirk on her face, "Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it."

* * *

 _ **Favorites:** doctor3378, TheHourglassOfReality, Celaena007, zoey-the-catgirl_

 _ **Followers:** Just a lone Wolf, RedOwl96, I Am the Caged Bird that Sings, Spike847, __TheHourglassOfReality, theta-Skywalker-587, trekkie0802, Agent A910, doctor3378, .dj,_ _Celaena007_

 **Reviews:**

 _SNicole25-_ Yes, it was. She was briefed on all the past regeneration's, but not any past The Warrior, which was why she didn't recognize The Doctor at first until she heard his name when Clara yelled it through the door. Thanks for reviewing!

 _whitedwarf-_ First off, WOW! Second, thanks so much for the review! It raised some questions that even I haven't thought of yet... I'm not that far into writing the story yet seeing as once I finish writing the next part, it goes up immediately afterward. I have a general direction of how I want the story to go. Third, All story plots and all **_possible_** future romances with said character are completely classified. A writer has to have some secrets... as River Song put it, Spoilers!

* * *

 **Remember to Review!**


	6. Vivian III

**Vivian III**

The Zygon-Elizabeth lead them through the corridors of the Tower to the Zygon control center. Vivian walked next to Ten while The Warrior and The Doctor walked behind them side by side. The Human companion, Clara, walked in front of Ten and Vivian, but behind the Queen.

"The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required." Zygon-Elizabeth spoke with an evil smile.

"So they want this one." Concluded Clara.

Zygon-Elizabeth scoffed and eyed Clara, "Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort."

A Zygon marches up to the group, "Commander, why are these creatures here?" He asked in a low tone.

The Zygon-Elizabeth's lips twitched upwards into a smirk, "Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this." She turned her head towards Ten, "I believe you will find it fascinating." The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery is nearby.

Clara let out a small gasp, "That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now."

"It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube." Vivian stated. "Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as-" Vivian bit her lip from saying anything… inappropriate as Ten interrupted her.

"Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come."

The Doctor leaned in a bit to Clara to explain, "You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups."

"And now the world is worth conquering." Clara concluded, "So the Zygons are invading the future from the past."

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded.

"And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?" Ten asked.

Elizabeth gave Ten a cold stare, "Because it's not my plan. And I _am_ the real Elizabeth."

Ten gulped as Vivian snorted, "Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks."

"My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions." Elizabeth produced a dagger from the garter beneath her skirts and held it infront of her. Vivian immediately tensed the moment she saw a weapon. The Doctor apparently noticed her tense because he briefly touched the back of her hand, "These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" Clara inquired.

Elizabeth glanced at Clara, "Men." She replied.

"To true." Vivian stated.

"And you actually killed one of them?" Clara asked, having a hard time believing that Queen Elizabeth would be able to kill anyone.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled." Elizabeth turned to Ten, "Doctor, can I rely on your service?"

"Well, I'm going to need my TARDIS." Ten said.

"It has been procured already." Elizabeth replied.

"Ah."

Elizabeth smiled, "But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

* * *

The group of The Doctor, Ten, Warrior, Clara, Vivian and Queen Elizabeth were out in a courtyard of the royal palace in London, England. The clergyman was holding a bible that was open. Ten and Elizabeth were standing in front of each other holding hands while The Doctor, Warrior, Clara and Vivian stood off to the side. Clara was holding a basket of rose petals.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The Clergyman stated.

"Woo hoo!" Clara whooped.

"You may kiss the bride." The Clergyman concluded the ceremony and Elizabeth enthusiastically kissed Ten while his arms flared about uncomfortably.

"Is there a lot of this in the future?" Warrior asked The Doctor.

The Doctor glanced at Vivian quickly and then away and mumbled, "It does start to happen, yeah."

"Wow, Doctor. Just… wow." Vivian said, shaking her head. It was a blatant disregard for Time Lord tradition, marrying more than one female. Marriage was sacred in Time Lord society because of the longevity of Time Lords and because of the ancient laws. You were only supposed to marry once. The Doctor threw the five thousand year tradition and laws out of the window, "It's no wonder why we were warned about you."

The Doctor turned and glared at her, "Hey! I don't go out of my way to marry every woman I see."

"Disregard for the ancient laws… ring a bell?" Vivian spat as The Doctor shrank back from Vivian's stare, "Oh, and weren't you exiled to Earth once." At that Clara turned to The Doctor with wide eyes. Apparently Clara didn't know everything about him.

"God speed, my love." Vivian heard The Queen say.

Ten looked at her, "I will be right back." He runs into the TARDIS.

Vivian huffed and marched off, following Ten into the TARDIS with the others behind her. Her breath caught as she felt the familiar hum of a time-and-relative-dimension-in-space sentient being. She was the last of her kind and she knew it. Her hum grew louder as she recognized a female Time Lord.

"Right then, back to the future." Vivian heard The Doctor say as he entered the TARDIS.

The Warrior looked around, "You've let this place go a bit."

The Doctor shrugged, "Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it."

The Doctor pointed at The Warrior, "Don't you listen to them."

An alarm sounds and Ten gets an electric shock, "Ow! The desktop is glitching."

"Well there is three of you each from different time zones. It's trying to compensate. This was never supposed to happen." Vivian stated, "Blatant disregard for the Laws of Time."

"Hey, look. The round things." The Doctor said, completely ignoring Vivian's comment.

"I love the round things." Ten commented.

"What are the round things?"

"No idea."

The Doctor looked at the friction contrafibulator on the counsel, "Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilized."

The desktop changes again.

"Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it." Ten said, obviously trying to impersonate his second generation's way of speaking. Vivian only knew The Doctor's up to the eighth regeneration.

"Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it."

Clara shook her head, "No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive."

Vivian froze and slowly turned to Clara, shocked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that all three Doctors were giving similar stares.

Clara swallowed and licked her dry lips, "Okay, so you've heard of that, then."

"Clara, are you sure it is _the_ Black Archive?" Vivian asked Clara, stepping forward to put her hands on Clara's shoulders.

"Uh, yep. Pretty sure." Clara answered, "They've also got this mind-wipe device, thing, that they put you through because apparently I've been there before. I don't even remember going. I mean, they have pictures of me there and I don't remember it at all."

Vivian could tell that this really freaked Clara out even though she was trying to remain cool. She understood the fear of people messing with your head and memories. Vivian shut her eyes for a second then reopened them and turned back around to face The Doctor's, "Please tell me you have a way of contacting them."

Ten smiled widely, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?" Kate's voice came over the Space-Time Telegraph from a human called Alistair who was apparently a General from the 1970's and one of the founders of UNIT. Vivian learned that Kate, the woman with the blond hair from the museum was his daughter. The Doctor looked at Vivian with and put one finger over his mouth to signify for her to be quiet. Vivian bit her lip and nodded.

"You would destroy London?" Zygon-Kate asked.

"To save the world, yes, I would."

"You're bluffing."

"You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter."

"Science leads, Kate." The Doctor held a microphone that was attached to the Space-Time Telegraph with a cord, "Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?"

"Doctor?" Kate's voice asked, sounding shocked.

"Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS. I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off."

"Not as sorry as you will be." This time it was Ten that spoke, "This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with."

"Kate, we're trying to bring the TARDIS in. Why can't we land?" The Doctor asked.

"I said, switch it off."

"No, Kate, please." The Doctor pleaded, "Just listen to me!" The connection was cut off and The Doctor hit his hand on the control panel in response.

"The Tower of London, totally TARDIS-proof." Ten said from the monitor.

Vivian looked shocked, "I didn't think humans have that type of technology yet."

"How can they do that?" Clara asked almost a second after Vivian's statement.

"Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable." The Doctor answered her.

A stasis cube was placed on the console by The Warrior, "We don't need to land."

"Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up." Ten snapped.

"No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?" The Warrior asked.

* * *

"Doctor, the timer says three minutes left. If we intend to do this, we need to do this now." Vivian said without any emotions. She was _not_ looking forward to being back in that particular war-zone.

* * *

The Doctor nodded while trying to smile and failed, "Everybody listen up. Once we are in the painting, there is no stopping. We run until we find a Dalek that is alone. Sandshoes and Granddad and I," Which immediately got groans from said people, "We will take it out and use the explosion to walk through into the Black Archive where the painting should be waiting. Clara and Vivian stay next to your designated Doctor and try not to get yourselves killed. Vivian, you're with me."

"I get Clara." Ten said and Clara looked up at Ten and smiled.

The Doctor straightened his tie, "Right. Let's get going." Vivian eyed The Doctor but didn't question it when he took her hand as they walked into an active war-zone.

Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three male figures by the image of an exploding Dalek. There are two female figures off to the side.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Three sonic screwdrivers send the Dalek crashing out of the painting and into The Black Archive which was followed by three of the same Time Lord, a Time Lady and a Human female. The Dalek's eye flickers and goes offline.

Vivian looks around to see a table, and six people in the room, two Kate Stewart's, two McGillop's and two Petronella Osgood's stood facing their doppelganger. She can feel her heart rate is off the charts because of the short walk through a war-zone but thankfully none of them got seriously hurt. Clara got a scratch on her knee from tripping over a piece of metal. That will be easy to heal once they get back on the TARDIS.

"Hello." The Warrior spoke with an almost smirk showing.

"I'm the Doctor." Ten said.

The Doctor continued, "Sorry about the Dalek."

"Also the showing off." Clara commented and Vivian snorted.

The Doctor marched over to the scientist and his friend's daughter, "Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of _sanity_ are you doing?"

"The countdown can only be halted at my personal command." Kate responded, "There's nothing you can do."

"Except make you both agree to halt it."

Kate shook her head, "Not even three of you."

The Warrior walked up to one of the Kate's, "You're about to murder _millions_ of people."

"To save _billions_." Kate responded. "How many times have you made that calculation?"

Vivian eyed the time which now said one minute and thirty-six seconds. They were cutting it rather close.

"Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more." The Doctor said.

"You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie." Ten spoke, "Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong."

The Warrior turns to look and focus his eyes in at nothing at all. Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right." The Doctor said as he and Ten took chairs, pulled them around to the head of the table, sat down and put their feet up on the table, crossed them and crossed their arms.

"How?" Kate asked.

"Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together." Ten said.

"Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time." The Doctor continued and The Doctor and Ten continued talking one after the other.

"Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides."

"And the key to perfect negotiation?

"Not knowing what side you're on."

"So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out-"

"No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human-"

"Or Zygon." The Doctor concluded, "Whoops a daisy." The Doctor jumps on to the table. All three Doctors point their screwdrivers which modifies the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled. Vivian was so thankful that The Doctor only put the device for Human-Zygon.

Both Kate's stared at each other in horror of what they were about to do and yelled at the same time, "Cancel the detonation!"

The countdown clock stops at 5 seconds.

The Doctor sighed in relief, "Peace in our time."

* * *

 _ **Favorites:** shannonb58, 4orra, larissa8, littlesimmer2, ZZuzanna, JediGemini_

 _ **Followers:** Daughter of the Black, littlesimmer2, ZZuzanna, lostprincess811, __JediGemini_


	7. The Doctor IV

**The Doctor IV**

The Doctor, the eleventh doctor mind you... not grandpa or sandshoes, walked cautiously up to the last living Time Lady. Vivian had her back leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her bottom lip was in the process of being bitten as she watched the proceedings for the Human-Zygon treaty, _**"You okay?"**_ The Doctor asked her quietly in their language. The Doctor put his thumbs in his front jacket pockets and fiddled with the fabric.

Vivian glanced at him for a second, then looked back at the negotiations, _**"I'm fine Doctor."**_ Vivian said in a mild tone.

He raised an eyebrow, _**"Your tone of voice tells me different."**_

" _ **Just leave me alone."**_ Vivian snapped.

"Doctor!" He heard his companion, Clara call in panic.

The Doctor didn't even remember to think as he hurtled himself in the direction of her voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vivian following. He gave a small smirk. She was interested. He found his missing companion next to an empty arm-chair, "He just disappeared." She said in confusion. The Doctor had a sinking feeling he knew who she was talking about.

"Who did?" He asked as Sandshoes appeared next to him, confirming his suspicions.

"Your eighth self." Clara said, "Just vanished. We were talking about the day the war ended."

The Doctor felt the temperature in the room drop as he grew pale. He licked his chapped lips, "Well, that's that then."

"No." It was Vivian, "Don't you dare. _Fix_ this."

"It's a _fixed_ point in time." Sandshoes muttered, his face "It can't be changed. If I could, I would have done it by now."

Clara, his companion, his impossible girl, walked up to him, "Doctor. Do you know what that means?"

"It means me."

She sighed, "It means you heal people. You save people. You are a Doctor. It's your... job." Clara continued, "Please. I know you. It is so unlike you to sit aside and do nothing. It's your home. Your people. At least try." She paused, then pleaded, "For me."

* * *

Against his better judgement, The Doctor was now inside his TARDIS along with his tenth regeneration, Vivian and Clara.

"How do I know He hasn't done it yet?" He asked his impossible girl.

His companion gave a small smile, "Because I know you. You haven't."

The Doctor moved the TARDIS into position, to the barn where he had ended it all. His hearts were pounding. Why in all of Rassilon did he have to go back to that place. The TARDIS dinged. They were there. He glanced at Vivian who looked a bit pale.

Clara took his hand and squeezed it, let it go and made her way towards the door, "Clara."

Clara stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Just… be careful."

Clara bit her lip and opened the door to reveal a barn and himself standing in front of The Moment. The Moment was open and the red crystal button was open. His hand was outstretched over it.

"I told you. He hasn't done it yet." Clara said softly as he made his way out of the TARDIS's and into the barn. His previous regeneration followed and Vivian came in last, looking around the barn with a blank face.

"Go away now, all of you. This is for me." The Warrior gruffly said, not turning around.

"These events should be time-locked." Ten stated, "We shouldn't even be here."

"So something let us through." The Doctor concluded.

"Go back." The Warrior commanded, "Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile."

"All those years, burying you in my memory." Sandshoes said, walking up to The Warrior slowly.

"Pretending you didn't exist." The Doctor continued, walking up next to Ten, "Keeping you a secret, even from myself."

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else."

"You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right."

"But this time-" Ten started, putting his hand over The Warrior's.

"You don't have to do it alone." The Doctor finished, placing his hand over his previous generations, his hearts beating wildly in the distance. His whole brain was telling him to run. To get away from here. But his actions were betraying him.

His war regeneration looked back at him, desperation and commitment shown in them and gave The Doctor a very small nod of the head, "Thank you."

"What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way." His last regeneration stated. Though The Doctor could, through his previous regenerations body position, tell that he was afraid.

Now It was his turn to say something. The Doctor breathed out and tried to remember all those they would be saving in result of activating The Moment… thousands of millions of innocent life forms, "And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save."

He looked at his Impossible Girl, his companion, his friend. He wanted to see that innocent look just one more time.

Clara shook her head, and looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"What?" The Doctor asked his companion who didn't answer right away and he could see the hesitation, "What is it, what?" He repeated.

Clara bit her lip, "Nothing."

She was lying, the Doctor thought and gave Clara a pointed look and said in a soft voice, "No, It's something. Tell me."

"You told me you wiped out your own people." Clara whispered, with a small glance at Vivian then her eyes were back on him, "I just." Clara gave a slight pause, "I never pictured you doing it, that's all."

The room instantly grows dark and an image pops up. 'I knew that city', he thought to himself. 'I walked those streets.'

"What's happening?" Clara asked, looking around in horror and fascination at seeing Gallifrey at war.

"Nothing." Vivian said and The Doctor looked at Vivian in surprise. He hadn't heard her talk throughout this whole conversation. Vivian's eyes were locked on the image, "It's a projection. The question is, where is it coming from."

The images are of a war-torn city streets. Dalke's shooting and shouting "EXTERMINATE" and civilian Time Lords and Ladies screaming and running surrounds the barn with sound. Dust and debris lay scattered.

"These are the people you're going to burn?" The Doctor heard Clara's voice catch.

His previous regeneration turned around to stare at Clara, "There isn't anything we can do."

The Doctor swallowed, "He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn."

The Doctor saw the change on Clara's face going from the scared and horrified companion into the scolding tone of a mother, "Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you." Clara said, looking at each Doctor as she mentioned them."

The Doctor looked into Clara's eyes, "And what am I?"

"Have you really forgotten?"

"Yes." The Doctor immediately answered, but changed it as Clara stared at him some more, "Maybe, yes."

"We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero." Clara stated.

The Doctor looked helplessly at his companion, "Then what do I do?"

Clara gave The Doctor a small smile, "What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?"

The fighting on the images have seemed to stop, as if the universe recognised the significance of this moment.

"Never cruel or cowardly." His previous self whispered.

"Never give up, never give in." The Warrior said, stressing each word.

The images vanish.

Ten looked around at the group, "You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?"

The Doctor begins to smile, "We change history all the time. I'm suggesting _far worse_."

"What, exactly?" Vivian asked, her arms crossed.

"Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind." The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and sonicked the big red button back into the Moment box.

The Warrior stared at him as if he was crazy, "There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, there is. There is."

Ten started to smirk, "But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know."

"Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements."

"What?" Clara asked him, "What don't they know?"

The Doctor took Clara by the hands and spun her around, "This time, there's three of us."

"Oh! Oh, yes, that is good." The Warrior put in, "That is brilliant!"

Ten's face lit up, "Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries." The Doctor commented.

"She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see." The Warrior exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at his War regeneration in confusion, "Eh? Who did?"

The Warrior looked to the ceiling of the barn and blew it a big kiss, exaggerating with his arms, "Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you."

Ten turned his head sharply to look at The Warrior, "Sorry, did you just say _Bad Wolf_?"

"So what are we doing?" Clara asked, "What's the plan?"

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly." The Warrior stated, ignoring Clara's question.

"The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?" Ten asked.

"Tiny bit of an ask." Clara put in.

"The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire." Ten told Clara.

"Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other." The Warrior finished.

Clara bit her lip, one thing didn't make sense to her, "But where would Gallifrey be?"

"Frozen." Ten said, smiling wildly, "Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away."

"Exactly." The Doctor started.

"Like a painting." Vivian breathed out.

"Right. First we need to send a message to the War Room." The Doctor stated.

* * *

After sending the message, _Gallifrey Stands_ , The Doctor sent out a holo-monitor to the War Room along with the other Doctor's in their respectful TARDIS's. "Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking." The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Clara and Vivian could hear the other monitors in the War Room being turned on, "Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?" His tenth regeneration asked.

"Also the Doctor, standing ready." The Warrior's voice drifted through the monitor.

" Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once." The General stated as he looked into the monitor in fear.

"General, we have a plan." Ten stated.

"We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan-" The Doctor started out.

"And almost certainly won't work." Ten continued.

"I was happy with fairly terrible."

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

The Doctor continued to tell The General their plan, "We're flying our three TARDIS's into your lower atmosphere."

"We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up." Ten stated.

"We're just about ready to do it." The Warrior said.

The General looked at the three Doctors in confusion, "Ready to do what?"

The Doctor replied, "We're going to freeze Gallifrey."

The General looked shocked and slightly panicked, "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Using our TARDIS's, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time." Ten started.

"You know, like those stasis cubes?" The Warrior asked rhetorically, "A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe."

"Except we're going to do it to a whole planet. And all the people on it."

"What?" The General asked, "Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?"

A dark look crossed The Doctor's face, "Because the alternative is burning."

"And I've seen that." Ten stated.

"And I _never_ want to see it again." The Doctor finished.

"We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment." The General argued, "We'd have nothing."

The Doctor shook his head, "You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have."

"It's delusional." The General shook his head, "The calculations alone would take hundreds of years."

The Doctor glanced at the stasis cube on his console, "Oh hundreds and hundreds."

Ten smirked, "But don't worry, I started a very long time ago."

"Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is _the_ Doctor." Came the call of his first ever regeneration.

"You might say I've been doing this all my lives." Ten replied.

"Good luck." His second regeneration said.

"Standing by." His third replied.

"Ready." His fourth regeneration stated.

"Commencing calculations." His eighth self commented.

"Soon be there." He heard his fifth regeneration state.

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another." Came his seventh voice.

"Just got to lock onto his coordinates." His sixth self said.

"And for my next trick." His ninth self appeared.

"I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them!" The General exclaimed.

"No, sir. All thirteen!" Androgar stated as he noticed a new blip on the screen as well as a new pair of grey eyebrows, "Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their firepower."

"Do it, Doctor. Just do it." The General commanded, "Just do it."

"Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled.

"Allons-y!" Ten stated.

The Warrior sighed, "Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey _STANDS_!"

Whiteness bursts through the Tardis, making everyone cover their eyes, then there is silence.

* * *

 **A/N: I have started up college again, so my posts will be less frequent. See my A/N on my profile for more info.**

 ** _Favorites:_** _Times eternal servant, Synchronously Anonymous, Nooppi5_

 ** _Followers:_** _blazinglizard09, moonlitterrance, HeatherLPotter7,_ _Synchronously Anonymous, NemoTheBeast, sisencetoaha, xForeverGamerx, Nooppi5_

 _ **Review:**_

 _FamilyMagician-_ Thanks so much!


	8. Vivian IV

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Vivian IV**

Vivian was sitting upright on a chair in the National Gallery back on Earth. A cup of cold tea was in her hands, having cooled off a while ago. In less than twenty four hours, her world had turned upside down. First, Gallifrey lost the war. Second, It was The Doctor's fault. Then there was three Doctors all at once, breaking about fifty Time rules at one time and broke even more in an effort to save their home from destruction.

She didn't know what to think about him. He was reckless, no regard for the Laws of Time, but his methods… they worked. Everything about The Doctor shouted that he was impossible and should be Stormcage by now.

She glanced at the _Gallifrey Falls_ painting that hung there, still on its transport frame. To the sharp right of the painting, three TARDIS's were lined up up by one wall. The opposite is decorated with a collection of roundels.

"I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded." The Warrior said as he walked to his TARDIS, "But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong."

"Life and soul, you are." Clara remarked.

"What is it actually called?" Ten asked, glancing back at the painting.

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, there's some debate. Either _No More_ or _Gallifrey Falls_ ".

The Warrior huffed, "Not very encouraging."

"How did it get here?" Ten asked.

"No idea." The Doctor responded.

"There's always something we don't know, isn't there?" Ten acknowledged.

"One should certainly hope so." The Warrior responded. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege." The Warrior said, shaking hands with Ten and The Doctor.

"Likewise." Ten stated.

"Doctor." The Doctor said, shaking his hand with The Warrior.

"And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed." The Warrior said.

Clara smiled, "That's right. Aim high."

The Warrior turned to Vivian, who got up from the chair, put her teacup down and walked over to the group. The Warrior said, "It was nice to meet you, Vivian." Then he turned to the other Doctors, "I won't remember this, will I?"

The Doctor shook his head, "The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no."

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!" He goes into the TARDIS with the most dust. It dematerialised a minute later.

"I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me." The Doctor previous regeneration asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about."

The Doctor looked to be far away when he answered, "I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions."

"That's not how it's supposed to be."

"That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going."

"Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara."

"On it." Clara responded.

Ten kissed her hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Vivian, I can tell you I will look forward to it."

Vivian nodded.

"Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go." He gets into the next TARDIS, not brightly painted but not as dirty as The Warrior's, TARDIS and it dematerialised.

The Doctor sighed, "He always says that."

"Need a moment alone with your painting?" Clara remarked with a laugh.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Those big sad eyes." Clara responded.

"Ah."

"I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator." She goes into the TARDIS and closes the door. The Doctor sits on a couch and looks looks up at Vivian. He pats the space next to him, "Sit."

Vivian eyed The Doctor and sat, but in the chair she was in before, not the couch, _**"So."**_ Vivian started in Gallifreyan.

" _ **Who are you?"**_ The Doctor asked her, looking at Vivian, curiosity and mistrust shown through, " _ **I know you're a part of the Gifted, you said so yourself. But… I feel as if I'm supposed to know who you are and I don't. It's just… urg."**_ The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

" _ **You'll figure it out, Doctor. Think of it as a mystery."**_ Vivian remarked.

" _ **I'm quite clever at discovering mysteries."**_ The Doctor responded.

Vivian gave a small smile, _**"You'll have a hard time with this one for sure."**_ Vivian sighed, _**"Well, it looks like the crisis is over."**_

The Doctor grew sober, _**"Yes, I suppose it is."**_ The Doctor looked around the room, _**"I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that."**_ Then The Doctor switched back to English, "I could retire and be the curator of this place."

"You know, I really think you might." A voice sounded from behind Vivian. She got up and turned around to see an old man walking towards them, leaning on a walking stick.

The Doctor stands up slowly and goes over to the man, "I never forget a face." He whispered.

"I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favorites, eh?" The curator stated. The Doctor winks, "You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?"

"Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls." The Doctor responded.

"Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?" The curator stated. At that, Vivian's breath caught in her throat.

"That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there."

The curator shrugged his shoulders, "I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know."

"Then where is it?" Vivian spoke up.

"Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you two have a lot to do."

"Do we?" The Doctor asked.

"Mmm."

"Is that what I'm supposed to do now?" The Doctor asked the curator, "Go looking for Gallifrey?"

The curator smiled, "Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much."

"Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?" The Curator nodded to Vivian and walked out of the room.

Vivian looked at The Doctor and crossed her arms, switching back to Gallifreyan," _ **Well, If you think you'll be looking for our planet without me, you're sorely mistaken."**_

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, " _ **You really want to travel with me? Less than five hours ago you were yelling and attacking me."**_

Vivian stepped closer to The Doctor, _**"You're right. I still don't trust you. But your the best shot I have to be able to get back home."**_

" _ **Oh, you'll like me soon enough."**_ The Doctor remarked, moving over to his TARDIS and opening the door, making a sweeping motion with his hand to indicate that Vivian move forward.

Vivian shook her head and walked forward into the TARDIS, _**"Don't do that, it makes you look stupid."**_ The TARDIS's door closed behind The Doctor who made an incoherent noise of protest and the TARDIS disappeared from the gallery.

* * *

 **END OF PART 1**

 **A/N: Part 2 should be up by Christmas**

 ** _Favorites:_** _Master Skywalker 121, digital hellcat, BriaDelAngel_

 ** _Followers:_** _Hamers, JSC-HR, DarkWings112, browneyedgirl29_


	9. The Doctor V

**Quick Author's Note:** I update more in the summer rather than the school year since I am a full-time college junior who has a major in History and a minor Anthropology… both require tons of writing and reading.

Merry Christmas everyone!

 _ **Part 2- The Time of the Doctor**_

 **The Doctor V**

"Once, there was a planet, much like any other, and unimportant. This planet sent the universe a message. A bell tolling among the stars, ringing out to all the dark corners of creation. And everybody came to see." A female voice echoes across the universe.

A huge space fleet of Judoon, Terileptils, Silurians et al, is orbiting an icy ringed planet. Three tones are being repeated over and over again.

"Although no one understood the message, everyone who heard it found themselves afraid. Except one man and woman. The couple who stayed for Christmas."

* * *

The Doctor beams into a large dark space, carrying a Dalek eyestalk, "I bring proof of courage and comradeship. What is this ship and why are you here? Identify yourselves by species and planet of origin."

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Vivian?" The Doctor asks.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks start moving toward him and start firing, but completely miss him.

"Vivian? This isn't funny! VIVIAN!" The Doctor yelled and suddenly he felt his molecules tense as the familiar sense of teleportation made him black out for a millisecond then his eyesight returned and he was in his TARDIS. Vivian was snickering by the controls to the Transporter.

The Doctor huffed and practically stormed up to Vivian, "Every ship I go on, they just shoot at me. Vivian, I said put me on a ship. I didn't say put me on a Dalek ship! Don't put me on a Dalek ship when I'm holding a broken bit of a Dalek!" He ranted. The Doctor tried to whack Vivian's arm with the Dalek stick and she jumped out of the way.

Vivian smiled devilishly, "You did not indicate a preference."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not like you've got a lot of alternatives. They're all here. Daleks, Sontarans, Terileptils, Slitheen. And they're not even fighting, they're just parked. Why?" The Doctor banged his hands down onto his TARDIS counsel. It didn't make sense. Why weren't they fighting with each other?

"There was a message, remember? Perhaps it has something to do with that." Vivian gave a suggestion, watching him intently.

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, yes, the message, the message. Even I can't translate it. I mean, why is everyone here if they don't understand it?" He ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

Vivian shrugged and crossed her arms, "I know as much as you do. You showed up even though you don't understand it. Dragged me along as well. We ARE supposed to be looking for home."

"Well, you know, I'm OCD. What's their excuse?" He glared at the screen the message was displayed on, "What does this message mean?" The Doctor opened his mouth to continue when he heard the emergency phone began to ring… to the phone that was outside the TARDIS. "Oh, no. Remind me I've got to patch the telephone back through the console unit. This is getting ridiculous."

The Time Lady lifted herself onto one of the bars on the console platform, "I'm not your notebook." The Doctor stared at her and she nodded her head to the phone that was still ringing, "You going to answer that?"

"Why don't you answer it? Make yourself useful around here." The Doctor shot back.

Vivian narrowed her eyes, not moving an inch from her perch "It's YOUR phone."

He huffed and walked fast over to the door, opened it, picked up the phone and answered with, "Hello, The TARDIS."

The Doctor heard his companion, Clara answer in a hurry, "Emergency. You're my boyfriend."

He leaned against the door, "Ding dong. Okay, brilliant. I may be a bit rusty in some areas, but I will glance at a manual." Though he wondered why Clara would ask him such a thing over the phone. Perhaps it was a Earth trend.

Clara backtracked, "No, no, you're not actually my boyfriend."

The Doctor stared at the phone in puzzlement, " Oh, that was quick. It's a roller coaster this phone call."

Clara went on at rapid speed, "But I need a boyfriend really quickly."

"Well, I hope you're nicer to the next one." The Doctor huffed.

"No, shut up. Christmas dinner. Me cooking." Clara got out.

The Doctor's eyebrows were crossed at this point, trying to see where his companion was going with this, "So?"

"So, I may have accidentally invented a boyfriend."

The Doctor smiled slightly, "Yeah, I did that once and there's no easy way to get rid of an android." He said in remembrance. Those were the days….

"No, not an android." Clara sighed, "A pretend one, an imaginary one. And I said he'd be coming to Christmas dinner."

"Yeah." The Doctor said haphazardly as he stared at a new ship that was pulling into the waiting zone around the planet. He dropped the telephone receiver in shock. "Vivian," He called, "That's a new ship. Okay, we'll take the TARDIS this time."

He picked back up the telephone receiver and heard clara finnish with, "I just need you to come for Christmas dinner. Just do that for me. Come to Christmas dinner and be my Christmas date." As soon as he heard her ask him to come over for Christmas, warning bells shot off in The Doctor's head. He hated Christmas, especially with companions because he knew that he would outlive every single one of them.

"Sorry, missed that last bit. Gotta dash." The Doctor spoke out in a rush and hurriedly slammed the phone back in it's place, closed the phone door and dashed back into the TARDIS. He piloted the TARDIS and materialized it on the new ship.

He walked out of the TARDIS carrying a dead cyberman head with strings hanging loosely from the head. "Okay, don't be alarmed, I come in-" The Doctor almost groaned as he saw a Cyberman coming down the corridor.

"Alert! Alert!" The Cyberman chanted.

The Doctor held up his hands, still holding the detached Cyberman head, "Peace." He finished, exasperated, "No."

"Intruder detected. The intruder will be upgraded." The Cyberman chanted. Saying this apparently triggered an alarm system and dozens of Cyberman stepped out of stasis cubicles and started to fire at him, but missing him every time. The only thing he could count on every time was that they were bad shots.

"Argh! Sorry!" The Doctor shouted as he ran back into the TARDIS and slammed the door closed to see Vivian laughing at his misfortune. He breathed heavily until he heard another phone call. He groaned and opened the door, avoided shots and yelled at Vivian, "Get us off this ship!" and picked up the phone.

"It's your ship!" Vivian called back, not even moving an inch to help.

It was Clara again, "I need you. I'm cooking Christmas dinner!"

The Doctor ducked out of the way of another Cyberman shot, "I'm being shot at by Cybermen!" He yelled at her.

"Well, can't we do both?" His desperate companion asked.

That suggestion made The Doctor pause, "Argh! Yeah, why not?" He hung up, slammed the door closed and then his video phone on the counsel rang.

The Doctor sighed in frustration, "Aren't I a popular fellow today." He muttered as he picked accepted the video call. He blinked in surprise and bowed, "Tasha Lem, the Head of the Church of the Papal Mainframe. This is a surprise."

Tasha Lem smiled, "Could you come over? I have important things to discus that should not be said over unsecure airwaves."

The Doctor tilted his head, "Are you saying that the TARDIS isn't secure?" He said, flirtatiously.

Tasha smiled and her eyes sparkled with laughter, "You know what I mean. I will be expecting you." The screen went dark, indicating that the call was disconnected.

"You're on friendly terms with _Tasha Lem_?" Vivian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" The Doctor asked, "You do know that we'll have to go in naked."

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Yes, Doctor." She jumped down from the onto the console platform, "I am not happy about that bit."

"Don't worry. The TARDIS can alter alter your appearance with this." The Doctor pulled out a small black device from underneath the counsel in a storage bin, "It's a-"

"Hologram projector. I know. I've used one before." Vivian said, taking it and putting it into her ear and made sure it was attached while The Doctor did the same with his. "

To others not wearing this it will seem if we are naked. To us, we both have on our cloths." He explained.

Vivian smiled, "Useful."

"Okay, time to pick up Clara!" The Doctor said excitedly, moving to the controls for flight and moved the TARDIS materialized her outside Clara's flat.

* * *

 _ **Favorites:**_ _Sophia Lilia Potter, SeleneAlice, ImpossibleGirl96, PadfootProngsMoonyJCC_

 _ **Followers:** __Sophia Lilia Potter, SeleneAlice,_ _ImpossibleGirl96, PadfootProngsMoonyJCC, BeyondItachi_


	10. Vivian V

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

 **Vivian V**

Clara Oswald burst into the Tardis talking at high speed, "Doctor, I so need you-." She skids to a halt, blushes and turns around once she realized that both The Doctor and Vivian didn't have any cloths on.

To Vivian's annoyance, The Doctor threw his hands up and childishly yelled, "Clara!"

Clara looked at the ground and asked with her hand raised in a 'stop' motion, "No, stop, stop, don't move. Don't do anything."

"Why? What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked in complete bewilderment. Vivian sighed as she realized that he had no idea that what he was doing would be seen as highly inappropriate.

"You're naked."

The Doctor had the nerve to smile, "Yes, I am naked. I wondered if you'd notice."

Vivian heard Clara give an exasperated sigh, "Doctor, why are you naked?"

"Because I'm going to church." The Doctor said a tone that applied that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Vivian sighed, took one of the small hologram projectors and walked over to Clara, "Here. Put this in your ear. You can keep your cloths on, but to others it will seem as if you are naked. The device taps into the TARDIS cortex. It will be very hard to detect."

Clara takes it and puts it into her ear. She blinks and both Vivian and The Doctor have cloths on.

"Better?" Vivian asked Clara.

"Oh, that was quick." Clara remarked.

"It's a hologram," Vivian said, "A very high tech hologram. It scans your body and covers your body with the desired outcome. For this instance, to other people, you are naked. There are also other settings that allow you change what you are wearing, clothing wise."

"So everyone else sees that you're naked but us two?" Clara asked.

"Everybody's naked underneath." The Doctor stated.

Clara made a face, "Urgh, don't say things like that. It's Christmas." Clara took off her hologram deise from her ear and put it into her pocket, "I'll put it back on later, my family will notice it in my ear. Come and meet my family."

Vivian sighed, "Do I have too?"

Clara glared at Vivian, "Yes. Both you and The Doctor. Now come on!

* * *

Vivian stood uncomfortably inside Clara's small flat. Before going into the flat she had smartly turned off her hologram device and was properly clothed to the rest of the world. The Doctor, however, had apparently forgotten that to everyone else he appeared naked. She stood behind The Doctor and Clara.

Clara cleared her throat, "Hello, so, er, here he is. Behind me is Vivian, one of my friends."

"Hello, the Oswalds. Hello! Merry Christmas. Hello, hello." The Doctor enthusiastically said handshaking Linda and Dad, air kisses for Gran, who is the only one to look directly at him. Linda and Dad can't seem to make eye contact. Vivian had to hold in her snort.

"Hello, handsome. Anyone for Twister?" He asked, smiling widely.

"So, this is the Doctor. My boyfriend. Isn't anyone going to say hello?" Clara asked. Vivian almost groaned. Clara forgot that The Doctor had the hologram device and looked naked.

Clara's Gran was smiling seductively at The Doctor, "Hello." She said, and finished her wine glass.

"Excuse me a moment." The Doctor pulled Clara to the side, "Listen, I've got an idea to break the ice. Why don't I project my clothes hologram onto their visual cortexes too? The TARDIS has more than enough range."

Clara closed her eyes for a second, "So, to be clear, no one except me can see your clothes? What about Vivian?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to think it may be causing tension. Vivian smartly took her device off before she left the TARDIS."

"Are we playing Twister now?" Clara's Gran called. At that Vivian couldn't hold back a laugh, but put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

Clara glared at The Doctor and started pushing him to the kitchen, "Get in the kitchen." Vivian followed.

"Eh? Sorry." He asked, confused.

Clara gave The Doctor a push and got him fully into the kitchen. Vivian followed, "Sorry. He's Swedish." Clara burst out.

The door was now closed and Vivian had started openly laughing at The Doctor's predicament, "Is it always this entertaining, Clara?" Vivian asked, leaning up against the wall.

"Not always." Clara responded, "Doctor, please."

He looks at the anaemic fowl in the over, "Oh, that's never going to work, is it?"

Clara frowned, "What's wrong? Do you think it's not done yet?"

"I think a decent vet would give it an even chance."

Vivian held up a hand, "Wait, we came all this way to help Clara cook a _turkey_? A simple turkey?"

Clara glared at Vivian, "Cooking turkey isn't simple!" Clara turned back to The Doctor, "Well, use an app."

The Doctor stared at his companion, "An app?"

"On your screwdriver. App it."

"Most certainly not. It doesn't do turkey. Nothing does turkey. You'd need a time machine." As soon as he said that Clara let out a grin and The Doctor looked at Clara strangely, "What?"

* * *

"You can't keep using the Tardis like this." The Doctor said as they all piled back into the TARDIS.

"Like what?" Clara asked, carrying the turkey.

The Doctor glanced at her, "Missed birthdays, restaurant bookings. And please, just learn how to use iPlayer."

"Ooo, vortex cooking?" Clara asked as she laid the carcass in the workings below the console.

The Doctor shut the oven door, "Yep, exposure to the time winds. It'll either come up a treat, or just possibly lay some eggs."

"Really, Doctor." Vivian called from above.

"Information available." said Handles.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"Oh, just a bit of a Cyberman. I was charging him." The Doctor scanned the Cybermen head "Apparently he's been adapting to the TARDIS and has all the information about the planet we need. He'll also get us to the church on time. Vivian named him Handles."

Vivian glared at The Doctor and crossed her arms, "I did no such thing. _You_ were the one to name him."

"I have developed a fault." Handles said as The Doctor picked him up and carried him up to the console, Clara and Vivian following after him.

"The organics are all gone, but there's still a full set of data banks. Found it at the Maldovar market. Vivian, set the coordinates back to that planet." The Doctor commanded.

Vivian eyed The Doctor but did as he asked, setting the coordinates and helping The Doctor fly the TARDIS and they zoomed back to the snow planet.

The Doctor turned on the scanner to reveal the unknown snow planet.

"Planet identified from analysis of message." Handles spoke.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "Right, cool. Go on then. Okay, tell us, what is the planet? Go on."

"Processing official designation. Processing."

"Okay, in your own time, dear. Don't rush." The Doctor said, petting Handles head.

"So why haven't you just gone down there and had a look?" Clara asked.

"It's shielded." Vivian said, annoyed that even she didn't know what it was, "Even the Tardis can't break through it."

"Gallifrey." Handles spoke.

Both The Doctor and Vivian froze and tensed, "What did you say?" Vivian asked in a quiet tone.

"Gallifrey."

"What are you talking about? Gallifrey? What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Confirmed. Planet designation, Gallifrey."

The Doctor grabbed Handles and took it to the scanner while Vivian seemed to be frozen in her spot.

The Doctor pointed to the screen, "You see that? Gallifrey is my home. I know it when I see it. That is not Gallifrey." The Doctor angrily said.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara asked as The Doctor moved to the TARDIS doors, opened them and stared down onto the planet below.

The Doctor slammed Handles down onto the TARDIS console. "It's not Gallifrey. Gallifrey is gone."

"Unless, unless you saved it. You thought you might have."

"Even if it survived, it's gone from this universe. That is not my home." The Doctor said and they went back to the console.

"It can't be." Vivian said. "Doctor, you said it yourself. Gallifrey is gone."

There is a big fog horn blast outside.

"What's that?" Vivian asked and they ran to the TARDIS doors. They looked out of the door again, at a big square (Borg-style) spaceship.

"Papal Mainframe. It's like a great big flying church. The first ship to arrive. They are the ones who shielded the planet. They can get us down there." Vivian said.

The Doctor bows to a large holographic face that just appeared.

"A friend of yours?" Clara asked.

"Tasha Lem, the Mother Superious." The hologram beckons to them.

"She's inviting us aboard." Vivian said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because I asked her." The Doctor answered, "Swallow this."

"What is it?" Clara took the small black, squishy object from The Doctor.

"An edible version of our ear devices, your hologram projector. You can't go to church with your clothes on."

Vivian and The Doctor fly the TARDIS inside the mainframe.

* * *

 ** _Favorite:_** _Agent A910_

 _ **Follower:** 4orra, Shiun'in Ventus, 14, LightProud_


	11. The Doctor VI

**A/N:** I will be finished with my final exam on Friday (5/19/17) and thought that this should go up before then. After Friday, I will update more often.

* * *

 **The Doctor VI**

Once aboard the Papal Mainframe, the Doctor walked down the aisle. The aisle had red carpet and there were no edges to the seemingly bottomless pit below. Apparently Tasha liked theatrics. The Doctor glanced to his left where Vivian was currently walking.

"I don't feel like I'm wearing anything." Clara whispered, crossing her arms over her breast area and brought her left hand up to her mouth, biting her fingernails nervously.

The Doctor, who was fiddling with his hands near his stomach area smiled at his companion and whispered back, "I know. Relaxing, isn't it?"

"What is this place?" His companion asked as they got to the point where they walked between two rows of military personnel. He glanced over at Vivian to see her staring tensely, not at the men, but at their weapons.

"The Church of the Papal Mainframe, security hub of the known universe." The Doctor answered his companion.

Clara's eyes scrunched up as a sign of confusion, "A security church?"

"Yep. Keeping you safe in this world and the next." The Doctor moves his right hand down and bows down low to Tasha. "I venerate the exaltation of the Mother Superious." Vivian gives a low curtsey and Clara, after hesitating, gives a half curtsey.

A male Colonel standing near the Mother Superious greets us, "Welcome to the Church of the Papal Mainframe. Your nudity is appreciated." After that one line, he noticed Clara uncomfortably moving her arms in front of her private parts. She settled on covering her chest area and resting her chin on her left hand.

"Hey, babes." Tasha stated.

"Loving the frock." The Doctor responded flirtatiously.

"Is that a new body? Give us a twirl."

"Tash, this old thing?" The Doctor granted her request and spun around. "Please, I've been rocking it for centuries."

"Nice though. Tight."

Clara cleared her throat, "So, er, hello. Also here."

"Thank you, Clara. That was getting a bit nauseous." Vivian remarked.

"Clara, Vivian, this is Tasha Lem, the Head of the Church of the Papal Mainframe. Tash, ho, ho, ho, ho. This is my," The Doctor said, turning toward Clara trying to describe what they were, "My associate, Clara Oswald. Miss Clara Oswald. The other lovely lady is-"

Tasha's eyes widened in surprise, "Another Time Lord."

"Vivian." Vivian said, nodding her head at Tasha.

Tasha breathed out, "We'll go to my chapel." Tasha stated to the male Colonel. Out loud she stated, "All honors in place, no sacrifices required."

* * *

The Doctor, Vivian, Clara and Tasha walked down a corridor in the ship. The Doctor was in the process of explaining to Clara what happened, "It was Tasha who shielded the planet. But you could sneak me down there, couldn't you, Tash?" The Doctor asked in a seductive manner. Flirting almost always worked.

"I would have conditions." Tasha looked towards Clara and Vivian, "I have confidential matters to discuss with the Doctor. Would you excuse us?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Clara and Vivian." The Doctor then glanced over at Tasha and noticed the look she was giving him, "Well, quite a lot of it. Probably about half. Maybe a smidge under. Actually, Clara, Vivian, would you mind waiting out here, please?"

"No worries. You two get yourselves a room." Clara stated. Vivian just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Yes, quiet. No, stop it."

"Boss of the psycho space nuns. So you." Clara said, smiling.

The Doctor follows Tasha into her private chapel and the doors closed behind him, leaving Clara and Vivian outside.

"Well, that altar looks like a bed." The Doctor stated.

Tasha gets two wine glasses and turns around to stare intently at the Doctor, "That bed looks like an altar."

The Doctor presses down to hear mattress springs squeak underneath his weight, "Yep." He sits on it. Tasha offers him a goblet of blue liquid. The Doctor tastes it but then scrunches up his face and spits the liquid back into the wine glass. The Doctor puts his wine glass on the table next to the bed/alter. Tasha reaches across him and touches a panel on the headrest, or is it footrest, and the three tone message plays.

"That message is transmitting through all of space and time. What did it make you feel?" Tasha asked, getting up close to The Doctor.

"Feel?" The Doctor asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Every sentient being in the universe who detected that signal felt something. Something overpowering."

"What?"

"Fear." Tasha whispered, "Pure, unadulterated dread."

The Doctor pointed his index finger up and walked away from the altar only to pace around to the other side, "Right. What's the signal? Where's it coming from?"

"It's a settlement. Human colony, level two. A farm, basically."

"Right. Anyone been for a look?"

"Any one ship lands, the rest will follow. There will be bloodshed. Fortunately, we got here first, shielded the planet. We maintain the truce by blocking all of them."

"Daleks, Cybermen, one of that lot, could break through your defenses."

"Perhaps. But they're afraid, remember? Nobody wants to go first."

The Doctor smiles, "I do."

Tasha smirked, "I was counting on it."

Suddenly the door burst open and in rushed Clara and Vivian, "Are you both okay?" The Doctor asked, staring intently at his seemingly startled companion and fellow Time Lord, well Lady.

"Fine. Yeah, fine. Sorry." Clara said, confused to why she went inside the room.

"Vivian?" He asked.

Vivian's face was masked, but her eyes were calculating. "Fine."

Tasha lifted up her dress and moved fast over to part of the private chapel which looked like a confessional, "Right. This is my personal teleport. I can put you down just outside the town. Find the source of the message and report back to me in one hour. And on your life, Doctor, you will cause no trouble down there."

The Doctor, memorizing that something was off with Clara and Vivian, walked into the booth, "When do I?" He closed the curtain then opened it back up again, "Don't answer that." He closes the curtain. Tasha pulls it back and holds out her hand. "What?" He asked sharply.

Tasha rolled her eyes, "I'm not an idiot. Everyone in this church is trained to see straight through holograms."

"Ah. Great." Clara stated, sitting on the bed/alter.

"Give now. You are taking no technology of any kind down there."

"What can I do with a key?" The Doctor asked, hoping Tasha wouldn't fall for it and pointed to Clara and Vivian, "You, both, in, now."

"You could summon your TARDIS." Tasha stated pointedly.

"The TARDIS doesn't work by remote. Fine. If it makes you feel any better, there we are." The Doctor gives the TARDIS key to Tasha as Clara and Vivian go into the other cubicle. Tasha works the teleport controls.

Tasha looked deliberately at The Doctor, "Remember. I want you back in one hour."

* * *

Snow is falling all around as the Doctor, Clara, and Vivian beam onto the planet.

"Oh, cold. Very cold." Clara stated, rubbing her arms with her hands fast to try to keep warm. Vivian had her arms crossed and was in the process of jumping up and down.

"Okay, don't worry." The Doctor stated, surveying the area around them for threats and finding nothing but an empty forest with snow covered ground. He rubbed his hands with Clara's, trying to keep his companion warm, "There's a heat loss filter in your hologram shell. It'll kick in, just give it a moment. So, sweet little town covered in snow, half the universe in terror. Why? Why?" It just didn't make sense to him. He looked around again for some sort of clue.

"Oh, my God!" Clara exclaimed as she stared at something in the snow.

"What?"

"There's something under the snow. It's-" Clara stated.

The Doctor, still looking around with Vivian asked, "What is it?"

"It's cold."

"Okay, just stand back please, Clara." The Doctor asked.

"It's stone. It's just stone. It's only a statue." Clara reported and making a mistake by turning away from it.

"Shit." Vivian cursed, apparently knowing what they were currently dealing with.

The Doctor's eyes widened in fear. His heart's speed up and he chanted in his head 'please, not Clara. Anyone but Clara.' Outload, he called, "Clara, step away from it!"

The hand grabs Clara's ankle as the Doctor and Vivian ran over to Clara, "Clara, keep looking at it. Don't look away. Don't even blink!"

Clara looked at him, a panicked expression on her face, "What is it?"

"There is a Weeping Angel under the snow. It looks like a statue, isn't a statue. Can you get your foot out?" The Doctor asked rapidly, grabbing Clara by the shoulders, ready to pull her out.

"Only if I get it out of my shoe." Clara stated, twisting her foot in the angel's grasp.

The Doctor stared at his companion, panicking, "You're not wearing a shoe!"

Clara froze, having forgot about that part. It was only a hologram, "Good point."

"Okay, pull hard. One, two, three!" The Doctor pulls with all his strength and Clara comes free. The two of them tumble backwards. Now lots of Angels are starting to emerge from the snowdrifts.

"Doctor!" Vivian called, "We're almost surrounded!"

"They're climbing out of the snow. Oh, God!" Clara said, her head spinning around, trying to look at all the statues, who looked more like angles.

"Keep looking at them. At all of them." His eyes were wide as he concentrated on not blinking. Oh, why does it always have to be _them_? He despised the Weeping Angels ever since…. No. He couldn't think about them. Not now. Focus on Clara and Vivian. Get out alive.

"Why?" Clara asked, frightened.

"Quantum locked lifeform." Vivian explained for him, "It can only move if it's unobserved."

"What is it doing here?" Clara's voice seemed to go up an octave.

"Same as everybody else. Must've got past Tasha's shield."

"Doctor, we're officially surrounded now!" Vivian yelled.

"Keep looking!" the Doctor yelled back as the angels began to advance. The snow became heavier and it was becoming harder and harder to see.

"I can't. I can't see." Clara was panicking, "The snow's in my eyes!"

"I just need to bring the TARDIS down."

"You can't fly it remotely." Clara stated.

"No, but it can home in on the key." The Doctor was starting to smile now. Crises was were where he shined.

"But she took your key!" Clara yelled at him.

The Doctor shook his head, "She took one of them." The Doctor pulls off his wig to reveal a spare glowing TARDIS key and the TARDIS materialized around them.

"The old key in the quiff routine. Classic." He smirked. He just loved when his plans worked. He put his wig on Handles, ignoring the shocked look his companion was giving him, "Okay, homing in on the mysterious message. Ooo yes, I like that. The mysterious message."

"You've shaved your head?" She stated.

"Yep." The Doctor stated, popping the 'p'. "Clever plan to get us past the shield." He lied at that point.

Clara crossed her arms and gave him 'the look.' "You got bored one night, didn't you?"

The Doctor grimaced, "Yeah, tiny bit bored."

"Is that what happened to your eyebrows?"

"No, they're just delicate. Right, setting us down near the signal source. I'm going to turn the engines on silent. Don't want to make a fuss."

"Put it back on."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Your ears are like rocket fins."

The Doctor snorted, "I know."

Vivian just shook her head, she would never understand the antics between the two.

* * *

"Oh, it's good to be wearing clothes again. That's so much better, don't you think?" Clara asked The Doctor. The Doctor scans everything with his sonic screwdriver. The trees in the town are decorated with lights so the village has electricity at least, the Doctor noticed.

"Now, what do we make of this place? It's two o'clock in the afternoon. Must be very short days here. The message is coming from that tower." The Doctor stated. Two residents walk towards them. "Hello! Hello, there. Right, we're a couple from the next town. And our friend tagged along with us. My name's probably Hank or Rock, something like that."

"Or Daisy?" Clara said, snorting.

"Shut up. Hello, good to meet you. Nice snow." The Doctor said to the two residents. Something was off. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Most pleasant to meet you too." The man stated.

"Most pleasant." The Women said, "Most pleasant."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I stole a time machine and ran away and I've been flouting the principal law of my own people ever since." His eyes widened as he put his hand over his mouth, "That wasn't quite what I was meant to say!"

Everyone laughs. Vivian just crosses her arms and huffs.

"I'm an English teacher from planet Earth, and I've run off with a man from space because I really fancy-" The Doctor steps forward and puts a hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

"My name is Vivian, well, that's not actually my name. Lord Rassilon gave me a name in Gallifreyan and Vivian is the English equivalent. I was granted the name at graduation for the Gifted section of-" The Doctor quickly covered Vivian's mouth as well. Not that he wasn't interested in learning more about the Gifted and Vivian's roll, but he knew that Vivian would hate herself for letting just a bit of information slip. He could already see it in her eyes.

"I think, perhaps, you should stop talking till you get used to it." The women stated.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Vivian snapped from underneath the Doctor's hand.

The women turned to Clara, "What did you say your name was?"

"Bubbly personality masking bossy control freak." Clara spouted out.

"I'm wearing a wig! No, ah, I see. Yes, of course. It's a truth field. Oh, that is so quaint. I haven't seen a truth field in years. I'm wearing a wig!" The Doctor rambled. Oh, he hated this.

"No one can lie in this town." The man said, "Especially this close to the tower." The couple nod their heads and walk on.

"Doesn't that make life a bit difficult?" The Doctor asked.

"Not at all." The women replied over her shoulder.

Though the man had a different answer, "Yes."

"This town, what's it called?" Vivian asked, still seething in anger for not being able to keep her secrets. She knew that it could have been a lot worse and was grateful that it wasn't.

The women responded with, "It's Christmas."

The Doctor frowned, "It's July."

The women giggled and smiled at the trio, "No, the town. The town is Christmas. That's what it's called."

"Be happy here. Be well." The man stated and the couple finally went on their way.

Clara turned toward The Doctor, "How can a town be called Christmas?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. How can an island be called Easter? Maybe it's just nice here. I almost hate to find out what's wrong."

The three tones sing out across the rooftops.

* * *

They were now inside the main tower in the town called Christmas. Vivian and Clara stood next to him, "There you are. What took you so long?"

"What's wrong? It's only a crack in the wall." Clara asked, puzzled at why the Doctor was so afraid of a crack.

It was The Crack. It followed him. It was always following him, even in his nightmares. He breathed out, "I knew." He whispered, "I always knew it wasn't over." 'Why?' He thought to himself. 'Just, why?'

"What is it?" Vivian asked quietly.

"A split in the skin of reality." As he touched it, The Doctor remember the other times the crack was there. Amy. Little Amy.

The Doctor swallowed, "A tiny sliver of the 26th of June 2010. The day the universe blew up."

"Missed that." Clara remarked and Vivian just looked confused, yet a bit angry, already guessing where this was going.

"I rebooted it, put it all back together." The Doctor explained.

"That's good." Clara stated.

"Completely disregarding the Laws and Rules of Time." Vivian muttered.

The Doctor pretended not to her, "Well, it was my TARDIS that blew it up in the first place. I felt a degree of responsibility. But the scar tissue remains. A structural weakness in the whole universe. Whoa! And someone's trying to get through it from outside our universe, from somewhere else. Of course. Of course. It makes sense."

"It does?" Clara asked.

"Yes. If you were trying to break through a wall, you'd choose the weakest spot. If you were trying to break into this universe, you'd choose this crack, because. No. If you were trying to break back into this universe." Then he asked Handles, whom he had been carrying, "You said Gallifrey. Why did you say Gallifrey?"

"Analysis of message composition indicates Gallifreyan origin, according to TARDIS databanks."

"You said Gallifrey was gone, Doctor." Vivian stated, biting her lower lip.

The Doctor shook his head, "No. I said it was in another universe. The message is coming through here. The truth field is too, at a guess. If it's the Time Lords. If it's the Time Lords." He takes the large round seal from his trouser pocket, "Seal of the High Council of Gallifrey." Vivian's eyes widened, "Nicked it off the Master in the Death Zone. There is an algorithm imprinted in the atomic structure. Use it to decode the message."

The Doctor put the Seal on Handle's forehead, "Message decoding. Message analysis proceeding. Information available. The message is a request for information."

"It's a question. Why can't you just say it's a question?" The Doctor asked, getting frustrated.

"It is being projected through all of time and space on a repeating cycle." Handles stated.

A cold chill went through the Doctor's spine. He shivered, "The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight." He whispered in horror.

"Warning. Translation will be available to all lifeforms in range. Translation follows. Doctor who?"

"Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor. Who?"

* * *

 _ **Favorites:** PoisonCupcake101, UltimateGundamFighter, Jess54325, 91, BeyondItachi, ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn, kotorfan_

 _ **Followers:** TheDreamerOfImpossibleThings, Letrice assidue, __PoisonCupcake101, RoxanaDawn,_ _UltimateGundamFighter, Jess54325,_ _91, JBebe_

 **Review:**

 _SeleneAlice-_ Just updated! I can't update much during college.


	12. Vivian VI

**A/N:** I have decided to make this only one story. This story will have an ending (I will let you know when it ends), but will not be a series of stories.

* * *

 **Vivian VI**

"A question only I could answer. A truth field to make sure I'm not lying. If I give my name, they'll know they've found the right place and that it's safe to come through." The Doctor sighed.

Vivian was staring at the crack in shock. After all she went through, the war and the Doctor, she was so close. So close to home…. Home.

"The Time Lords? Okay, so what then? If you answer the question and they come back, what happens?" Clara asked.

The Doctor gives Clara a short round device. "Er, you need to take this to the Tardis and put it in the charger slot for the sonic."

Clara gives the Doctor a look, "Why?

"Hell." The Doctor turns and stares into Clara's face, "All hell, that's what happens if the Time Lords come back. There's half a universe up there already, waiting to open fire. Now please, go to the Tardis and just _do as I say_!" The Doctor roared the last part, startling Clara into a run at full speed, away from the Doctor.

"No need to be so harsh." Vivian snapped, not remembering that she didn't like humans, "And what was that? Hell? _I'm_ hell?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face and through his wig, "I had to." He said, completely ignoring Vivian's last bit, "I have to save her."

"Doctor." Tasha Lem's voice came through the air from seemingly nowhere. "Speak with me." Tasha's holographic face hangs large in the sky, "Doctor! Face me now! Doctor!"

"Are you going to go meet with her?" Vivian asked.

The Doctor opened his eyes, "I'm going, but you're coming with me."

"What!?" Vivian yelped as The Doctor gripped her upper arm and started to drag her to the stairs that lead up to the bell chamber. "A little tight."

The Doctor gave no notice and arrived, with Vivian in tow, in front of the clock face, which is very open to the elements and appears to house just the one bell, "Mother Superious, there is only one thing I need from you. This planet, what's it called?"

"Trenzalore. If you speak your name, the Time Lords will return."

"If they return, they will come in peace." The Doctor pleaded, seemingly to Tasha, but Vivian knew that he was pleading for the Time Lords to prove him right when they returned.

Tasha shook her head, "It doesn't matter. They will be met with a war that will never end. The Time War will begin anew. You know that, Doctor."

"They're asking for my help!"

"And if you give it, war will be the consequence. I will not let that happen, at any cost. Speak your name and this world will burn."

"No," The Doctor growled, "This planet is protected." He Turned toward Vivian who stood there, completely shocked. The Doctor turned to Vivian, "Help me ring the bell?"

Vivian shakes her head, "Ring it yourself." She used her training to get out of the Doctor's grip, spat on the ground and marched toward the stairs. Vivian stopped and turned around for a second, "I knew you would choose humans over your own species. Shame on you." She stared at him, hating his every existence, then turned and ran down the steps before he could get out a single word.

Vivian stopped at the edge of town when she heard the bell ringing. She could see a crowd gather at the bottom of the tower.

Vivian gave a small jump, a bit startled when Tasha began talking to the town, "Attention. Attention all Chapels and Choirs of the Papal Mainframe. The siege of Trenzalore is now begun. There will now be an unscheduled faith change. From this moment on, I dedicate this church to one cause. Silence. The Doctor will not speak his name, and war will not begin. Silence will fall!"

She felt wetness on her cheeks, but paid no attention. She turned her back on the town called Christmas and ran into the woods.

* * *

A month passes. - Vivian survives out in the wilderness without contacting the Doctor.

A year passes. - Vivian is always cold. Her body has grown thin and she still hasn't contacted the Doctor.

Five years pass. - Vivian has regenerated once. She caught a bug that slowly killed her over a five month period. That was her seventh regeneration. She was now on eight. She had only four left. Still, she refused to see the Doctor.

After the twentieth year in the woods, Vivian had regenerated two more times. One was hypothermia, the other was a bear attack. She was now on her tenth regeneration. Over these ten years, Vivian had though a lot about the Doctor, the Time War and the Time Lords.

She only hopes that the Doctor would forgive her.

* * *

Vivian was now around six feet with a pale complexion and long red hair tied back to keep it out of her face. Her cloths were still of her sixth regeneration, but were so filthy and ripped that they hung off her body like rags. They didn't even fit her anyways.

She was sick. She was dying of another sickness. This was her tenth generation. The next would be her eleventh. This regeneration of hers was sappy and stubborn, driving her to come to the conclusion to apologize to Him.

She stumbled into the village, making her way toward the tower where she knew the Doctor would be staying. Vivian ignored the stairs of the town's inhabitants as she walked passed, her only goal was to get to the tower.

Vivian staggered up the steps and pounded as hard as she could on the door to the tower and called out, "Doctor!" At the end of the word, she ended up coughing, so she tried again, "Doctor!"

The door opened to reveal an slightly aged Doctor. "Doctor." Vivian breathed and fell forward, no longer able to stand on two feet.

"Whoa." The Doctor caught her, scooped her up and brought her inside, closing the door behind with a kick of his foot.

"Now, who are you?" The Doctor asked as he gently placed her on his bed.

Vivian stared up at the Doctor and smiled sadly, "Don't you remember?" She started coughing again. "I believe I'm dying."

"No, no no no no. You're not." The Doctor stammered, quickly getting a rag, dumped water on it and placed it on her forehead, "You're going to be fine." He felt the side of her cheeks and Vivian could feel his wince. She was burning up.

"Doctor." Vivian said sharply. At that, the Doctor focused his eyes on hers. "I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"For what?"

"For running out on you. Leaving you here alone." She breathed. Her hands began to glow and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Vivian?" He whispered, shocked.

Vivian tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace, "Hey." She coughed and blood came up this time. "Help me up?"

The Doctor swallowed, nodded and helped Vivian to stand. Vivian stood on shaky legs and she had to hold onto the bed banister for support. "I'm sorry." She repeated. Then Vivian let out a strangled scream and began the process of regenerating into her eleventh self.

* * *

Three hundred years has passed since Vivian regenerated. The Doctor and Vivian now had a working relationship instead of Vivian's deep hatred. She still got frustrated and get into huge fights every once and awhile, but they would still make up.

One of the things she told the Doctor after she regenerated was that it was her eleventh self. After she stated that, they both got into conversations about what happened during each of their past lives. The Doctor explained that in reality, he was on his twelfth self and he explained the thing with the hand.

Vivian was startled to know that this was his last life, but focused on getting to know the Doctor more and not to hate him as much.

"Ow." The Doctor groaned. As he got up from his chair, all his bones in his legs and back seemed to crack. He reached for his cane and helped Vivian up.

Vivian thanked the Doctor as he handed her cane. Vivian hatted that she had to use a cane, but knew her balance wasn't as good as it was.

Alarm bells began to ring and people began to shout.

Vivian let out a tired sigh, "Another one?"

The Doctor smirked, "Let's go defend the town."

"There's another one! Doctor, Doctor! There's another one!" Barnable was yelling.

"Incinerate. Incinerate." It was a Tree-Cyberman.

The Doctor and Vivian came out of the tower leaning on their canes.

"The Doctor is required." The Cyberman states.

The Doctor throws a wooden rifle to Barnable, "There you go, Barnable."

Barnable caught it and looked down at his toy as if inspecting it, "Thanks."

"Working fine. Nice action. Don't leave it out in the rain again." Vivian tossed a wheeled toy to another child.

"Fixed the wheels and the antigrav." Vivian stated.

The girl looked confused, "The anti what?"

The Doctor snorted, "Told you you went too far Vivian."

"Shut up." Vivian replied playfully.

"Now then, what do we have today?" The Doctor said, pointing his cane at it, "Don't you move one step further. Wooden Cyberman. Nice. Like it." The Doctor limps over to his foe while Vivian stayed by the children on the steps, though in front of them, ready to shield them if something happened.

"Low tech, doesn't set off the alarms upstairs." There is a long pause while the Doctor and the Cyberman stand off. Suddenly The Doctor zaps it with his screwdriver before it manages to raise its creaky arm, "Only bit of tech allowed in. Got in before the truce. Now, I just sent an instruction to your firearm to reverse the polarity and fire out the back end. Now, as we're standing in a truth field, you will understand I cannot be lying. If you like, you can scan my screwdriver, verify that's the signal I sent."

"Signal verified."

The Cyberman's arm weapon turns around and fires its flamethrower through its chest, "Yes. I probably should have mentioned this doesn't work on wood. You send your friends up there a message from the Doctor. You tell them the Doctor stays." He prods the Cyberman with his cane and it falls backwards, "Next." He states.

Vivian was swept along in the celebration, more from the children's excitement than her own. She knew that this would keep happening. That they would be living under constant fear of invasion. Yet they celebrated. It was the one thing that she would never understand about humans.

Vivian watched in amusement as the Doctor was dancing with the children of the town, "You've got to be the drunk giraffe. You've got to commit! Don't be cool, guys. Cool is not cool."

"Cool is not cool!" The children repeated, giggling.

"And what's the dance we're doing?"

"The drunk giraffe!" The children yelled and more giggling ensued.

"The drunk giraffe. Yeah, it is. Merry Christmas. Give me a hug. Bring it in."

"Yeah!" The children cheer and hug the Doctor and the Doctor finally gets away from them and comes over to were Vivian and Barnable are standing, watching him.

"How's your father's barn?" The Doctor asked.

"You've fixed the leak all right, but he says it's bigger on the inside now." Barnable says.

"You didn't." Vivian began but the Doctor cut her off.

"Shush, they'll all want one."

Suddenly there is the sound of a wheezing time rotor.

"The TARDIS." Vivian breathes.

"What is it? What's that noise." Barnable asked.

"The TARDIS is trying to materialise." Vivian whispered.

"Well. Where have you been for three hundred years? Ha!" The Doctor jabs his cane at it.

"What's that?" Barnable asked.

"It's my ship." The Doctor said.

"Your what?"

The Doctor turns toward Barnable and answers, "It's my TARDIS. That's how I got here in the first place."

"Does this mean both of you are leaving?" Barnable asks, his voice small.

The TARDIS fully materialises, with Clara still on the outside holding her key in the lock.

The Doctor taps Clara on the back with his cane, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in space." Clara breathed.

The Doctor stars at Clara, "Well, you were in the time vortex. She must have extended the force field. No wonder. No wonder she's late, dragging _you_ around." The Doctor pulls Clara off the outside of the TARDIS and they walk away from it.

"You tricked me." Clara spat out.

"I saved you." The Doctor tried to make her see his actions.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" Clara yelled at him.

"I'm furious with you!" The Doctor yelled back at her.

"Well, I am not even talking to you!" They paused, then burst out laughing and hug each other.

Vivian, who had been watching the exchange the whole time huffed and said, "Humans. So confusing."

At the 'humans,' Clara turned in shock, "Vivian?"

Vivian waved with her cane. "Hey."

"You're different."

Vivian snorted, "That's an understatement. Regenerated quite a bit after you left."

"Not my fault I wasn't here." Clara huffed, still pissed off, but not enough to fight the Doctor about it.

"Come, let's go inside." Vivian said, looping her arm with Clara's. "The pictures are adorable."

* * *

 _ **Favorites** Kuroka13_

 ** _Followers:_** _Arashi - IV of VI,_ _Kuroka13, Lilly Warpath, ShiroKuroe, the crazy brit_


	13. The Doctor VII

**The Doctor VII**

The Doctor, Vivian and Clara were now back in the tower. Clara was walking slowly around the room, looking at all the children's drawings that were hanging up on the walls of the room.

"Ha." Clara remarked as she leaned in closer to see the drawings and his workbench where he would fix toys that children would bring him, "Oh, Doctor. Fixing toys and fighting monsters."

"The turkey isn't done yet."

"Doctor, have you finally gone senile?" Vivian quipped.

"Is it still asking the question?" Clara questioned, ignoring Vivian's comment.

"Oh, never stops." The Doctor looks at his clock, "Come upstairs. It's almost time."

"What for?" Clara asked, puzzled.

"Dawn." Vivian stated, "The light here lasts only a few minutes. You don't want to miss it."

* * *

The Doctor picked up Handles and carried him up the stairs. Vivian and Clara followed suit. A small fire is burning in the chamber, "Well, it's a standoff. They can't attack in case I unleash the Time Lords, and I can't run away, because they'll burn this planet to stop the Time Lords. Hey, after all these years, I've finally found somewhere that needs me to stick around. A town called Christmas. Could've been worse. Right, there you go, buddy. Comfy?" The Doctor settles Handles down on a chair. Vivian starts to pull up another chair but Clara sees her struggling to get it over and goes to help her.

"Comfort is irrelevant." Handles stated as Vivian sat down in her chair.

"How's that," The Doctor adjusted Handle's position on the chair a bit, "Is that better?"

"Affirmative."

"You just take it easy, buddy. He's getting old. I do my best for him, but I just can't get the parts, you know. Hey, I know the feeling." The Doctor, while he was speaking, had opened up marshmallows, put one on a stick and gave the back to Vivian, who was currently doing the same thing.

"Where did you get those?" Clara asked, pointing at the bag of marshmallows.

"I have a supplier." The Doctor stated.

Vivian leaned in closer to Clara, as if to tell a secret, "The pink ones are best." Vivian winked at Clara.

"I have developed a fault."

The Doctor's breath hitched, "Hey, don't you worry, Handles. you're just dreaming. The sun's coming up very soon. You just hang on in there." The Doctor rubbed some of the grime off of Handle's head.

"I have developed a fault. I, I have developed a fault."

"Hey, Handles. Come on. Come on. One more dawn, you can do it. You've got it in you. Come on, just hang on in there."

"Attention. Emergency. Attention."

"Handles?" Vivian asked, hesitantly.

"Handles, what is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Urgent action required. You must patch the telephone device back through the console unit." Handle's voice slowed down until the lights went out.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly then opened them again. Not another death, "Come back. Handles? Handles. Oh. Thank you, Handles, and well done. Well done, mate." The Doctor stared off in the distance as the sun rises between the mountains. The birds sing to greet it, "What do you think of my new place? I come up here once a day for a few minutes, to remind myself of what it is I'm protecting."

"It's beautiful." Clara whispered, "Why did you send me away?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Because if I hadn't, I'd have buried you a long time ago."

Clara shook her head, "No, you wouldn't. I would never have let you get stuck here."

"Ha! Everyone gets stuck somewhere eventually, Clara. Everything ends." The Doctor replied bitterly. The Doctor felt Vivian reach out and grab his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Except you."

The Doctor looked at his companion. His wonderful companion, "Have you been paying attention? I'm an old man now."

"But you don't die. You change. You pop right back up with a new face." Clara said stubbornly.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, not for ever. I can change twelve times. Thirteen versions of me. Thirteen silly Doctors. It's the same for Vivian."

"Okay, so you're number eleven, so-"

"Ha." The Doctor interrupted, "Are we forgetting Captain Grumpy, eh? I didn't call myself the Doctor during the Time War, but it was still a regeneration."

"Okay, so you're number twelve."

"Well, number ten once regenerated and kept the same face. I had vanity issues at the time. Twelve regenerations, Clara. I can't ever do it again. This is where I end up. This face, this version of me. We saw this planet in the future, remember? All those graves, one of them mine. At least now I know why the light was so big. It contained two Time Lords." The Doctor explained.

The sun is setting.

Vivian looked at the Doctor in shock, "You never told me you went to your grave. You know the one place a time traveler isn't supposed to go is their grave. … Wait," Vivian breathed outward, "I'm buried here as well?"

The Doctor sighed, recognizing his mistake, "We'll talk about this later."

"Change the future." Clara stated, tears in her eyes.

The Doctor shook his head, "I can't."

"You've got your TARDIS back."

"Ha! You think I'm just going to fly away, abandon everyone?" The Doctor asked, looking at his companion as she tried to think of a way to save him. He knew it was futile.

"Of course not. But you've been protecting this town for over three hundred years. Do you not think it's anybody else's go yet?" Clara asked.

"There is no one else to protect it but Vivian and I."

Clara shook her head stubbornly, " It's not going to be you for ever. It'll end the same way, whatever you do."

"Every life I save is a victory. Every single one."

"What about your life? Just for once, after all this time, have you not earned the right to think about that? Sorry. Wrong thing to say. We shouldn't be having an argument."

"Clara," The Doctor took her hands in his, "I've been having that argument for the last three hundred years, all by myself."

"But you didn't have your TARDIS."

"Ah." The Doctor smiled sadly, "Yes, well, that made it easier to stay. True."

Suddenly there was thunder in the darkening sky and Tasha's voice was heard, "Doctor!"

"Ah. Look who's woken up." The Doctor snapped at the sky when Tasha's holographic face lit up the surrounding area.

"The Church of the Silence requests parlay. Your rights and safety are sanctified."

"I'll be right up." The Doctor responded, getting slowly up out of his chair. Vivian was doing the same. He grabbed his cane.

"I'm sending a transporter." Tasha stated.

"Nah, don't bother. I've got me motor back." Tasha's face vanished at that statement and warning bells began to ring in the back of the Doctor's head.

"It's gone dark." Clara stated, looking at the surrounding area.

The Doctor shrugged, "Yeah, well, the sun's gone down."

Clara tilted her head, "Already?"

The Doctor looked pointedly at his companion, "Everything ends, Clara. And sooner than you think."

* * *

Vivian and Clara had gone into the TARDIS and the Doctor was about to follow when he spotted a tiny hand behind the TARDIS. He sighed and spoke up, "Hmm. Are you guarding my TARDIS, Barnable?"

Barnable peaked out from behind the TARDIS to stare at the Doctor then stepped fully into view, "Are you coming back?"

The Doctor gave a smile and a wink, "Oh, come on. You know me."

Barnable looked down, "I'll wait."

* * *

The Doctor, Clara and Vivian stepped out of the TARDIS and into Tasha's private chapel, "She hasn't aged much." Clara remarked. They were back in the hall where they had first met with Tasha.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He had noticed that little fact as well and had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't end well. He just hoped he could hide that he knew something was amiss so he could work out what was going on. Instead, he said, "No, she's against ageing."

"Approach." Tasha stated.

"Confess." The Doctor hid his wince. He hated the Silence with a burning passion.

"What are those things?" Clara asked breathlessly.

"Confess."

"Confessional priests." Vivian stated. The Doctor looked over at her, surprised that she knew about them, but then remembered she had formal Time Lord secret military training, "Very popular. Genetically engineered so you forget everything you told them."

Clara looked away then blinked, "Told who?"

The Doctor smirked and nodded, "There you go."

* * *

Now within the private chapel, the The bed has been replaced by a large table. The Doctor sits at the end of the table, Clara in the middle on his right and Vivian in the middle on his left. Tasha places a big box in front of the Doctor. He looks inside and sniffs. Mmmm. Marshmallows.

"Satisfactory?" Tasha asks as she sits down on the opposite side of the Doctor.

The Doctor looks up, "Where are the pink ones?"

"E numbers. You're hyper enough as it is."

"So, this is sweet. Middle of a siege and you two have little chats?" Clara remarked.

"She's right. This situation cannot continue."

The Doctor looked directly at Tasha, " It can't end, either."

"Why did you ever come to Trenzalore?" Tasha asks.

"Well, I did come to Trenzalore, and nothing can change that now. Didn't stop you trying though, did it?" The Doctor added bitterly.

"Not me. The Kovarian Chapter broke away. They travelled back along your timeline and tried to prevent you ever reaching Trenzalore."

"So that's who blew up my TARDIS. I thought I'd left the bath running." The Doctor lied. He knew exactly who blew it up and why.

"They blew up your time capsule, created the very cracks in the universe through which the Time Lords are now calling."

"The destiny trap. You can't change history if you're part of it."

"They engineered a psychopath to kill you."

The Doctor shrugged, "Totally married her. I'd never have made it here alive without River Song."

Vivian's eyes grew large, "You MARRIED River Song?! She's the women who-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you the story some other time."

"I'm not interested in changing history, Doctor. I want to change the future. The Daleks send for reinforcements daily. They are massing for war. Three days ago, they attacked the Mainframe itself." Tasha stated.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Shit, shit shit. This wasn't good, "They attacked here?" He asked aloud.

"How did you stop them?" His clever companion asked. Cleaver Clara.

"Stop them?" Tasha stated, "It was slaughter."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped." The Doctor whispered. No. Not Tasha. He thought.

"I tried. I died in this room, screaming your name."

"No." The Doctor whispered. At that Vivian stood up, her chair screeching back as it hit the ground.

"Oh. I died. It's funny the things that slip your mind. Ah!" Tasha fell onto the table and he heard crackling noises.

The Doctor stood up at the same time as his companion, who was inching toward him, " No! No, no, no. Tasha, no, please, not Tasha. No. Fight it. Tash, fight it!" A Dalek eyestalk comes out of her forehead, then an actual Daleks enters.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE DALEK UNIT, DOCTOR." A Dalek rolled forward. Vivian had run over and put herself in front of Clara. "ALERT. A TIME LADY HAS BEEN LOCATED."

"I've dealt with the likes of you before." Vivian spat, still in her protective stance in front of Clara, "I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"You shouldn't even know who I am." The Doctor stared at the Dalek.

"INFORMATION CONCERNING THE DOCTOR WAS HARVESTED FROM THE CADAVER OF TASHA LEM."

"Bet she never told you how to break through the Trenzalore forcefield, though. She'd have died first." The Doctor said as two other Daleks maneuvered their way into the room and positioned themselves in triangular format.

"SEVERAL TIMES."

"Well, you'd better kill me, then. Go on. But before you do-" The Doctor quickly takes out his sonic screwdriver and sonics the repeating message into the room.

"Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who?"

"I'm a tough old bird. I'll be ages dying. Way enough time to answer a question. And, oh dear, what happens then, boys?"

Tasha grabs Clara's neck from behind, and energy plays over her hands. The Doctor and Vivian spin around, Vivian shouting, "CLARA! Let her go!"

"YOU WILL DIE IN SILENCE, DOCTOR, OR YOUR ASSOCIATE WILL DIE."

"Fine, go on, kill her. Kill her! See if I care. But tell me, what you are going to do next?" The Doctor asks.

"SEE HOW THE TIME LORD BETRAYS." The Dalek stated to Clara.

Clara shook her head, her body tense, "You'll kill me anyway. What difference does it make? I'm not afraid. I'll leave that to you."

"You see, Tasha, that's what I'm talking about. That is a woman! I always knew you were a bit spineless, you and your pointless church. Why did I ever rely on you? Never trust a nun to do a Doctor's work." Tasha turns on the Doctor, releasing Clara, and slaps him. Then she blasts the Daleks into flames.

"And she's back!" The Doctor exclaimed, kissing Tasha. The eyestalk goes back into her forehead leaving a scar, "You never could resist a row."

Tasha puts her hands on The Doctor's cheeks, "Kiss me when I ask."

"Well, you'd better ask nicely."

"In your dreams." Tasha walks slightly away.

"Right, get us back to the TARDIS. Can you do that?"

Tasha nodded, "Yeah, but quickly, the Dalek inside me is waking."

"Fight it." The Doctor said, grabbing Tasha's hand and squeezed it.

Tasha shook her head, "I can't."

"Listen to me. You have been fighting the psychopath inside you all your life. Shut up and win. That is an order, Tasha Lem."

The Doctor, Clara, and Vivian get into the confessional teleport booths.

"The forcefield will hold for a while, but it will decay, and there are breaches already." Tasha warns them.

"Then this isn't a siege any more, it's a war. It's all up to you now. Fight the Daleks, inside and out. You can do it, I know you can." The Doctor said truthfully.

"Oh, I see. You've got your TARDIS back, haven't you? Time to fly away." Tasha said bitterly.

"Tasha, please. Please. Thank you." The Doctor said, hugging Tasha and then breaking away.

Tasha shook her head, "None of this was for you, you fatuous egotist. It was for the peace. Fly away, Doctor!"

Tasha hit the teleport and the three of them teleported off the papal mainframe.

* * *

 ** _Follower:_** _Pikanet128_


	14. Vivian VII

**Vivian VII**

Back on the TARDIS, Vivian leaned up against the counsel next to the Doctor as they landed the ship together. A bell went off.

"It's done." The Doctor commented and Vivian's eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"What is?" Clara asked, puzzled.

"Your turkey. Either that or it's woken up." The Doctor remarked.

Clara giggled at that and began to rush of to get it, "Do either of you want some?"

"Go on, then."

"Got any plates?" Clara asked,

The Doctor looked up from the counsel. "Do you know, I've even got Christmas crackers."

Clara stopped and looked back at the Doctor and Vivian, "One thing. Give me those big sad eyes, look at me so I know you're not lying, and tell me you will never send me away ever again."

"Clara Oswald, I will never send you away again."

Clara kisses his cheek and goes down to get the turkey.

"Lier." Vivian whispers and the Doctor looks down.

"Turkey smells good!"

"Yeah, smells great."

The Doctor looks at young Barnable on the scanner and pushes the scanner away in anger. "Come on." The Doctor whispered.

"Perfect."

The Doctor puts the device into the charger as Clara removes the well done turkey from the vortex cooker. The Doctor and Vivian stepped out of the TARDIS quietly to see it dematerialize with Clara inside.

Vivian looked up at the Doctor, "For what it's worth, you did the right thing. Clara doesn't belong in the middle of a war."

The Doctor griped Vivian's hand, "I know." He whispered as the TARDIS materialized back into view, without Clara.

Barnable walked hesitantly up to them, "If you're not leaving, why did you bring it back?"

The Doctor looked down at Barnable, "It's a reminder. Besides, I might leave tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that."

Time passes. Metal Cybermen beam in and start shooting. The villagers scream and run as the Papal troops and Silents fight back. In the chaos, Vivian is hit protecting the village children and regenerates into her twelfth self.

* * *

 _And so, to the fields of Trenzalore came all the Time Lord's enemies. For this was the winter of the Doctor. In time, when all other races had retreated or burned, only the Church of the Mainframe remained in the path of the Daleks. And so those ancient enemies, the Doctor and the Silence, stood back to back on the fields of Trenzalore._

* * *

Everything is in flames and rubble. Vivian sat silently on a chair, watching the Doctor work on a wooden dog in his seat next to the workbench. She was old now. Very old. She had sleek white hair pulled up into a messy bun. She wore brown pants, a dirty white shirt and a knitted shawl that one of the young mothers had knitted for her before she had been killed.

The door opened, "Barnable?" The Doctor asked.

Vivian was about to say that Barnable was dead but then a voice that she thought she would never hear again answered, "Clara."

The toy that the Doctor was holding drops and the Doctor looks around in his chair. There was Clara. Same outfit as Vivian remembered. Her eyes were wide as she took in the two old Time Lords, "Hello, Doctor, Vivian."

"Were you always so young?" The Doctor got out.

Clara shook her head slightly, "Nah, that was you."

"Ah." The Doctor kissed her hand.

"SEEK THE DOCTOR." A Dalek shouted in the distance.

* * *

They were sitting in a circle in front of the workbench, "Merry Christmas." Clara said softly

"Merry Christmas." Vivian whispered at the same time as the Doctor.

The Doctor tries to pull the cracker, but his hand isn't strong enough, " Hey, it's okay. It's all right, don't worry." Clara helps him make the cracker go bang. Vivian winced, the bang reminding her of the explosions outside.

"Ah! Is there a joke? Ha?" The Doctor said.

Vivian shook her head, "Only you can get that excited over a Christmas cracker, Doctor."

Clara reads the slip of paper, ""Extract from Thoughts on a Clock by Eric Ritchie junior."

"Is it a knock knock one? Those are best." The Doctor stated.

Clara shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Well, read it. Go on." Vivian said, encouragingly before the Doctor got too impatient.

"And now it's time for one last bow, like all your other selves. Eleven's hour is over now. The clock is striking twelve's." Clara read. Silence.

"I don't get it." The Doctor stated.

"DOCTOR! VIVIAN! THE DOCTOR AND VIVIAN WILL BE BROUGHT!" A Dalek yelled.

Vivian could hear the rumbling engines of a huge ship and she knew that one was hovering over the village. "THE DALEKS DEMAND THE DOCTOR."

A young man runs in, who is definitely not Barnable, "They're here. The Daleks, we can't stop them. They want you two."

"Oh, all right, Barnable. Are you Barnable?" The Doctor asked/.

"No, Doctor."

"It's okay, Barnable, don't worry. I have got a plan. Off you pop." The young man leaves to the sounds of explosions outside. The Doctor looked back at Clara, "I haven't got a plan, but people love it when I say that."

Clara took the Doctor's hands in her own, "Doctor, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Talk very fast, hope something good happens, take the credit. That's generally how it works."

Clara sighed, "Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head, "Not this time, though. This is it."

"No!"

The Doctor grimaced, "Yes. We saw the future, Clara. This is how it ends. With our deaths."

"Change it." Clara said forcefully.

"Ha."

"Like Tasha said, change the future."

"I could have once, when there were Time Lords." The Doctor shook his head, "Not any more."

"LOCATE THE DOCTOR AND VIVIAN."

Vivian gets her cane and stands shakily up and moves to help the Doctor stand as well. Clara helps out and moves to go with them.

"No. You're going to stay here. Promise me you will." The Doctor said, grabbing Clara's arm.

"Why?"

"I'll be keeping you safe. One last victory. Allow me that. Give me that, my impossible girl. Thank you. And goodbye." He wipes away her tears and totters off up the stairs with Vivian.

"The trouble with Daleks is, they take so long to say anything. Probably die of boredom before they shoot me." The Doctor states as he and Vivian come up on the roof. Vivian stood silently next to the Doctor, leaning on her cane with one hand and holding the Doctor's hand in her other.

"THE DOCTOR AND VIVIAN ARE REQUIRED."

"DOCTOR, VIVIAN!"

"Sorry I'm a bit slow. I may not be at my best right now." The Doctor stated.

"YOU ARE DYING, DOCTOR, VIVIAN." The Dalek declared.

"Yes, I'm dying. We're dying. You've been trying to kill me for centuries, and here I am, dying of old age. If you want something done, do it yourself."

"YOU WILL DIE, AND THE TIME LORDS WILL NEVER RETURN."

"You still can't work up the courage to shoot me, can you? You're still worried I've got something up my sleeve. Well, you knock yourselves out, boys. I've got nothing this time." Flying Daleks fire at the troops on the ground, making the townsfolk scream.

Suddenly the crack opens in the sky and golden regeneration energy enters the Doctor's mouth. His eyes widen in surprise and his hands begin to glow. Vivian began to smile, even though she was still dying, the Doctor would live.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW, DOCTOR. THIS IS THE END OF YOU."

The crack disappears.

"THE RULES OF REGENERATION ARE KNOWN. YOU BOTH HAVE EXPENDED ALL YOUR LIVES."

"Sorry, what did you say? Did you mention the rules? Now, listen. Bit of advice. Tell me the truth if you think you know it. Lay down the law if you're feeling brave. But, Daleks, never, ever tell me the rules!" The Doctor yelled up at the Daleks.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! THE DOCTOR IS REGENERATING!"

The Tower clock strikes twelve. The Doctor is feeling more youthful already, although he doesn't look it and the yellow mist of the regeneration swirled around him.

"THE DOCTOR IS REGENERATING!"

The Doctor stared down at his hands, which were yellow, then back up at the Daleks, "Oh, look at this. Regeneration number thirteen. We're breaking some serious science here, boys. I tell you what, it's going to be a whopper!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR."

"You think you can stop me now, Daleks? If you want my life, ha, ha, come and get it!" The Doctor winds up his arm and fires a big stream of energy out from his hand. Vivian ducks back around the corner of the bell tower and down into the lower levels to get away from the explosive regeneration that was happening.

"Get inside! Come on, quickly. Get inside, quick!" Clara yells. The Doctor fires of more energy from the other hand as Clara gets the survivors into the Tower. The burning remains of flying Daleks tumble to the ground.

Vivian and Clara meet inside the tower, "I'm sorry." Clara stated, "I tried to get a set for you as well but apparently they didn't listen."

Vivian smiled sadly, "It's okay, Clara. You did your best. Besides, if there was one who deserved them, the Doctor would be it."

"Love from Gallifrey, boys!" The Doctor yelled. Then a final blast from his head up to the Dalek Mothership. A huge explosion shook the building and the shockwave rips open the remaining Daleks on the ground. Then silence falls.

In the process, Vivian falls to the ground and once the ground stops shaking, Clara helps her up.

* * *

Clara helped Vivian through the destroyed town looking for the Doctor. Vivian was in constant pain, the shock wave from the regeneration having sped up her dying process.

"Doctor?" Clara called. She stopped, bringing Vivian to a halt beside her and noticed that the TARDIS'S external emergency telephone hanging off its hook and replaces it, then goes inside with Vivian.

The Doctor's village clothes are scattered on the floor, and a nearly empty bowl of fish fingers and custard is on the console. There are footsteps on the stairs. The bow-tied young Doctor smiles at her, "Doctor!" Clara exclaims.

"Hello."

"You're young again. You're okay. You didn't even change your face." Clara said, bringing her hand up to his cheek, then down again.

"Ha! It's started. I can't stop it now. This is just the reset. A whole new regeneration cycle. Ooo."

He finishes his custard and sets the plate on the TARDIS counsel. "Taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in. Oh. Oh. Gah" The Doctor looked at Vivian, "I'm sorry."

Vivian tried to smile, but could only manage a grimace, "It's okay. The world needs you more than it needs me."

The Doctor started the TARDIS'S engines, "It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's a-coming."

"Who's coming?" Clara asked.

The Doctor smirked, "The Doctor."

"But you, you are the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, "Yep, and I always will be." The Doctor's hands are glowing, "But times change, and so must I…. Amelia?"

"Who's Amelia?" Vivian asked softly.

"The first face this face saw. We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

The Doctor reaches out into empty air and then drops his hand. Then the Doctor removed his bow tie and drops it on the floor. His face is in pain.

"No, no." Clara said, starting to go to him.

"Hey." The Doctor stated, putting his hand out in front of him, making Clara stop short.

"Please don't change." Clara pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

The Doctor jerks backwards as then forwards in his thirteenth body. Tall, grey haired, piercing blue eyes and a Scottish burr. The new Doctor and Clara stare into each other's eyes, then he jerks back and forward again. Vivian just stared in shock, leaning back against the counsel. She noticed that it was getting harder and harder for her to breath.

"Kidneys! I've got new kidneys. I don't like the color." The Doctor declared in a Scottish accent.

"Of your kidneys?" Clara asked.

The TARDIS starts lurching from side to side, throwing Vivian to the floor though the Doctor and Clara managed to keep standing, holding onto the TARDIS consuel.

"What's happening?" Clara yelled.

"We're probably crashing. Oh!" The Doctor stated.

"Into what?" Clara yelled.

"Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?" The Doctor asked.

That was the last sentence Vivian heard as the pain became too much. She closed her eyes and everything faded into blackness.

* * *

 _ **Favorite:** Squishynb1_

 _ **Followers:** indyhpfangirl, Squishynb1_


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

" _Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran empire."_

" _Shush."_

" _Doctor?"_

" _I was being chased by a giant dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip."_

" _Sleepy?"_

" _Sir?"_

" _Bashful? Sneezy? Dopey? Grumpy. Oh, you two. The green one and the not-green one. Or it could be the other way round, I mustn't prejudge. Oh, you remember, er. Thingy. The, er, the not-me one. The asking questions one. Names not my area."_

" _Clara."_

" _Well, it might be Clara. Might not be. It's a lottery."_

" _It is Clara."_

" _Well, I'm not ruling it out."_

" _Oi, big man, shut it. Oh, you've got a dinosaur too. Big woman, sorry."_

" _Doctor, listen to me. You, you need to calm down."_

" _I'm not flirting, by the way."_

" _I think something's gone wrong."_

" _Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? I remember you. You're Handles. You used to be a little, a little robot head, and now you. You've really let yourself go. Reduce the frequency."_

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving her a headache."_

" _Giving who a headache?"_

" _My lady friend. Just an expression, don't get any ideas."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Come on, Clara. You know that I speak dinosaur."_

" _He's not Clara. I'm Clara."_

" _Well, you're very similar heights. Maybe you should wear labels? Why, why are you all doing that? Why are you? You're all going dark and wobbly. Stop that."_

" _I don't think we are."_

" _Never mind. Everyone take five."_

" _What do we do?"_

" _I don't understand. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?"_

" _Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor."_

" _Well then, here we go again."_

* * *

" _And then?"_

" _Why are you wearing your veil?"_

" _And then?"_

" _And then we got swallowed by a big dinosaur. You probably noticed."_

" _How did it happen?"_

" _I don't know. I don't know. We were crashing about everywhere. The Doctor was gone. The Tardis went haywire."_

" _He's not gone. He's upstairs."_

" _Okay, he changed."_

" _He regenerated. Renewed himself."_

" _Renewed. Fine."_

" _Such a cynical smile."_

" _I'm not smiling."_

" _Not outwardly. But I'm accustomed to seeing through a veil. How have I amused you?"_

" _You said renewed. He doesn't. He doesn't look renewed. He looks older."_

" _You thought he was young?"_

" _He looked young."_

" _He looked like your dashing young gentleman friend. Your lover, even."_

" _Shut up."_

" _But he is the Doctor. He has walked this universe for centuries untold, he has seen stars fall to dust. You might as well flirt with a mountain range."_

" _I did not flirt with him."_

" _He flirted with you."_

" _How?"_

" _He looked young. Who do you think that was for?"_

" _Me?"_

" _Everyone. I wear a veil as he wore a face for the same reason."_

" _What reason?"_

" _The oldest reason there is for anything. To be accepted."_

" _Jenny and I are married. Yet for appearance's sake, we maintain a pretence, in public, that she is my maid."_

" _Doesn't exactly explain why I'm pouring tea in private."_

" _Hush now."_

" _Good pretence, isn't it?"_

" _I wear a veil to keep from view what many are pleased to call my disfigurement. I do not wear it as a courtesy to such people, but as a judgment on the quality of their hearts."_

" _Are you judging me?"_

" _The Doctor regenerated in your presence. The young man disappeared, the veil lifted. He trusted you. Are you judging him?"_

" _How dare you? How dare you?"_

" _Marcus Aurelius, Roman emperor. Last of the five good 'uns. Stoic philosopher."_

" _Superlative bass guitarist. The Doctor really knows how to put a band together._

" _And the only pin-up I ever had on my wall when I was fifteen. The only one I ever had. I am not sure who you think you're talking to right now, Madam Vastra, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record, if there ever was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range, she's probably standing in front of you right now. Just because my pretty face has turned your head, do not assume that I am so easily distracted."_

" _Whoo. Whoo. Sorry."_

" _Well, goodness me. The lake is ruffled at last. I often wondered what you'd be like when you lost your temper."_

" _Oi. Married."_

" _The Doctor needs us, you more than anyone. He is lost in the ruin of himself, and we must bring him home."_

" _When did you stop wearing your veil?"_

" _When you stopped seeing it."_

* * *

" _Argh. Argh. Oh. Halt. Sorry, I'm going to have to relieve you of your pet."_

" _You're what?"_

" _Shut up, I was talking to the horse."_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Forwards."_

" _Left. No, no. Right, right, right, right. Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart."_

* * *

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I don't know. Maybe the smell?"_

" _I know. It's everywhere."_

" _Where did you get that coat?"_

" _Er, ahem, I bought it."_

" _From where?"_

" _Er, a shop?"_

" _No."_

" _Might have been a tramp."_

" _You don't have any money."_

" _Er, I had a watch."_

" _No. That watch was beautiful."_

" _It was my favourite."_

" _You swapped your favourite watch for that coat. That's maybe not a good deal."_

" _Well, I was in a hurry. There was a terrible smell."_

" _Okay."_

" _No. No, don't. Don't. Don't. Don't smile. I will smile first and then you know it's safe to smile."_

" _Are you cross with me?"_

" _I am not cross. But if I was cross it would be your fault and. Yes, I am cross."_

" _I guessed that."_

" _I am extremely cross."_

" _And if I hadn't changed my face, would you be cross?"_

" _I would be cross if I wasn't cross."_

" _Why?"_

" _Why? An ordinary person wants to meet someone that they know very well for lunch. What do they do?"_

" _Well, they probably get in touch and suggest lunch."_

" _Mmm hmm. Okay, so what sort of person would put a cryptic note in, in a newspaper advert?"_

" _Well, I wouldn't like to say."_

" _Oh, go on, do say."_

" _Well, I would say that that person would be an egomaniac, needy, game-player sort of person."_

" _Ah, thank you. Well, at least that hasn't changed."_

" _And I don't suppose it ever will."_

" _No, I don't suppose it will, either."_

" _Clara, honestly, I don't want you to change. It was no bother, really. I saw your advert, I figured it out. I'm happy to play your game."_

" _No. No, no. I didn't place the ad. You placed the ad."_

" _No, I didn't. "_

" _Yes, you placed the ad, I figured it out. Impossible Girl, see? Lunch."_

" _No, look, the Impossible. That is a message from the Impossible Girl."_

" _For the Impossible Girl."_

" _Ooo."_

" _Oh."_

" _Well, if neither of us placed that ad, who placed that ad?"_

* * *

" _You will be destroyed."_

" _Destroy me, then. And if you don't, then I'm not going to believe a single threat you make from now on. Of course, if I'm dead, then I can't tell you where the other one went then. You need to keep this place down here a secret, don't you? Never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards."_

" _Humans feel pain."_

" _Ah. Bigger threat to smaller threat. See what I mean? Backwards."_

" _The information can be extracted by means of your suffering."_

" _Are you trying to scare me? Well, cos I'm already bloody terrified of dying. And I'll endure a lot of pain for a very long time before I give up the information that's keeping me alive. How long have you got?"_

" _All you can offer me is my life. What you can't do is threaten it. You can negotiate. Okay, okay, okay. Okay, yes, yes, yes, I'm crying and it's just because I am very frightened of you. If you know anything about human beings, that means you, you're in a lot trouble."_

" _We will not negotiate."_

" _You don't have a choice. I tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."_

" _We will not answer questions."_

" _We'll take turns. I'll go first. Why did you kill the dinosaur?"_

" _We will not answer questions."_

" _Why'd you kill the dinosaur?"_

" _We will not answer questions!"_

" _Then you might as well kill me, because I'm not talking again till you do."_

" _Within the optic nerve of the dinosaur is material of use to our computer systems."_

" _You burned a whole dinosaur for a spare part? No. No, hang on. You know what's in a dinosaur's optic nerve, which means you've seen them before."_

" _Where is the other one?"_

" _How long have you been rebuilding yourselves? Look at the state of you. Is there any real you left? What's the point?"_

" _We will reach the promised land."_

" _The what? The promised land? What's that?"_

" _Where is the other one?"_

" _I don't know. But I know where he will be. Where he will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back. I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right."_

" _Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it."_

* * *

" _SS Marie Antoinette. Out of control repair droids cannibalising human beings. I know that this is familiar, but I just can't seem to place it."_

" _How would you kill me?"_

" _Sister ship of the Madame De Pompadour. No, not getting it."_

" _How would you kill me?"_

" _Why don't you have a drink first? It's only human."_

" _I am not human."_

" _Neither am I."_

" _Please come in."_

" _I'm not interrupting?"_

" _I should be glad of your company. What can I do for you?"_

" _Ah, well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you. Seems like I'm stuck here now. Got a vacancy?"_

" _You would be very welcome to join our little household, but I have it on the highest authority that the Doctor will be returning for you very soon."_

" _Whose authority?"_

" _Well, the person who knows him best in all the universe."_

" _And who's that?"_

" _Miss Clara Oswald. Who perhaps has, by instinct, already dressed to leave."_

" _I just wanted a change of clothes. I don't think I know who the Doctor is any more."_

" _It would seem, my dear, you are very wrong about that. Clara? Give him hell. He'll always need it"_

* * *

"You've redecorated." Clara stated as she entered the TARDIS.

"Yes." The Doctor stated as he watched his companion look around the newly redecorated TARDIS.

"I don't like it." Clara stated, "My god. I've just remembered. Where's Vivian?"

"Not completely entirely convinced myself." The Doctor said, answering Clara's first comment, "I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them? I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that. Vivian didn't make it. She was dead by the time we landed in London. That's where I was. Burning the body. I'm the last of the Time Lords again." The Doctor breathed out and changed the subject, "Clara, I'm not your boyfriend."

"I never thought you were." Clara said, going along with the change in subject.

"I never said it was your mistake." The Doctor set the TARDIS flying then shows off the red silk lining of his dark blue Crombie coat. Those trousers are a tad too skinny for my taste, especially with the black shoes, "What do you think?"

"Who put that advert in the paper?" Clara asked.

"Who gave you my number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?"

"The woman. The woman in the shop."

"Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together."

The TARDIS lands, "How do you feel on the subject?"

"Am I home?"

"If you want to be."

"I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you are any more." Clara stated. Her cell phone rings.

"You'd better get that. It might be your boyfriend."

"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend."

* * *

"Well?" The Doctor asked, stepping out of his TARDIS and closing the door.

Clara, sniffling, turned around, her cell phone gripped strongly in both of her hands, "Well what?"

"He asked you a question. Will you help me?"

"You shouldn't have been listening."

"I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me."

Clara walks forward and studies his face carefully. Then she smiles a little, "Thank you."

The Doctor frowned, For what?"

"Phoning." Clara throws her arms around his neck.

The Doctor didn't put his arms around Clara, just held them outright, stiffly, "I, I don't think that I'm a hugging person now."

"I'm not sure you get a vote." Clara said.

"Whatever you say."

"This isn't my home, by the way." Clara stated and she let go of the hug.

"Sorry. I'm sorry about that. I missed."

"Where are we?"

"Glasgow, I think."

"Ah. You'll fit right in. Scottish."

"Right. Shall we, er." The Doctor hesitated, then spit out what he was trying to say, "Do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?"

"Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying." Clara said, looping her left arm with his right one.

"I don't have any money." The Doctor stated, looking down at his companion, his impossible girl.

Clara smirked, "You're fetching, then."

"I'm not sure that I'm the fetching sort."

"Yeah, still not sure you get a vote."

 **The End.**


	16. Epilogue- Take 2

**A/N:** For the first Epilogue, people have commented that it didn't tie in everything together well enough. So, I will explain why I wrote it like that and then post the new version of the Epilogue as a different chapter. Hopefully it helps tie everything together a bit better.

My reasoning for ending the Epilogue like I did was that the Doctor is a very reclusive person. After he "ended the time war" of series 1, he didn't talk about what had happened until Rose forced him to talk, same with Martha, Donna, Amelia and Clara. He doesn't like endings and death, as stated multiple times within the show. I did mention that the Doctor had a funeral by himself (Like he had for the Master after the end of season 3) for Vivian before coming back to pick up Clara. I didn't specify how long that was because he never told Clara how long it was in that conversation in the end. Clara had just lost the Doctor to regeneration and was focusing on getting her friend back. Clara would have brought up Vivian's death after the episode, but not in it. She was still so focused on her Doctor. And Clara only knew Vivian for a maximum time of a week. She knew the Doctor for longer.

Now that I have that out of the way, here is the Epilogue- Take 2.

* * *

 **Epilogue- Take 2**

" _Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran empire."_

" _Shush."_

" _Doctor?"_

" _I was being chased by a giant dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip."_

" _Sleepy?"_

" _Sir?"_

" _Bashful? Sneezy? Dopey? Grumpy. Oh, you two. The green one and the not-green one. Or it could be the other way round, I mustn't prejudge. Oh, you remember, er. Thingy. The, er, the not-me one. The asking questions one. Names not my area."_

" _Clara."_

" _Well, it might be Clara. Might not be. It's a lottery."_

" _It is Clara."_

" _Well, I'm not ruling it out."_

" _Oi, big man, shut it. Oh, you've got a dinosaur too. Big woman, sorry."_

" _Doctor, listen to me. You, you need to calm down."_

" _I'm not flirting, by the way."_

" _I think something's gone wrong."_

" _Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? I remember you. You're Handles. You used to be a little, a little robot head, and now you. You've really let yourself go. Reduce the frequency."_

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving her a headache."_

" _Giving who a headache?"_

" _My lady friend. Just an expression, don't get any ideas."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Come on, Clara. You know that I speak dinosaur."_

" _He's not Clara. I'm Clara."_

" _Well, you're very similar heights. Maybe you should wear labels? Why, why are you all doing that? Why are you? You're all going dark and wobbly. Stop that."_

" _I don't think we are."_

" _Never mind. Everyone take five."_

" _What do we do?"_

" _I don't understand. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?"_

" _Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor."_

" _Well then, here we go again."_

* * *

" _And then?"_

" _Why are you wearing your veil?"_

" _And then?"_

" _And then we got swallowed by a big dinosaur. You probably noticed."_

" _How did it happen?"_

" _I don't know. I don't know. We were crashing about everywhere. The Doctor was gone. The Tardis went haywire."_

" _He's not gone. He's upstairs."_

" _Okay, he changed."_

" _He regenerated. Renewed himself."_

" _Renewed. Fine."_

" _Such a cynical smile."_

" _I'm not smiling."_

" _Not outwardly. But I'm accustomed to seeing through a veil. How have I amused you?"_

" _You said renewed. He doesn't. He doesn't look renewed. He looks older."_

" _You thought he was young?"_

" _He looked young."_

" _He looked like your dashing young gentleman friend. Your lover, even."_

" _Shut up."_

" _But he is the Doctor. He has walked this universe for centuries untold, he has seen stars fall to dust. You might as well flirt with a mountain range."_

" _I did not flirt with him."_

" _He flirted with you."_

" _How?"_

" _He looked young. Who do you think that was for?"_

" _Me?"_

" _Everyone. I wear a veil as he wore a face for the same reason."_

" _What reason?"_

" _The oldest reason there is for anything. To be accepted."_

" _Jenny and I are married. Yet for appearance's sake, we maintain a pretence, in public, that she is my maid."_

" _Doesn't exactly explain why I'm pouring tea in private."_

" _Hush now."_

" _Good pretence, isn't it?"_

" _I wear a veil to keep from view what many are pleased to call my disfigurement. I do not wear it as a courtesy to such people, but as a judgment on the quality of their hearts."_

" _Are you judging me?"_

" _The Doctor regenerated in your presence. The young man disappeared, the veil lifted. He trusted you. Are you judging him?"_

" _How dare you? How dare you?"_

" _Marcus Aurelius, Roman emperor. Last of the five good 'uns. Stoic philosopher."_

" _Superlative bass guitarist. The Doctor really knows how to put a band together._

" _And the only pin-up I ever had on my wall when I was fifteen. The only one I ever had. I am not sure who you think you're talking to right now, Madam Vastra, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record, if there ever was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range, she's probably standing in front of you right now. Just because my pretty face has turned your head, do not assume that I am so easily distracted."_

" _Whoo. Whoo. Sorry."_

" _Well, goodness me. The lake is ruffled at last. I often wondered what you'd be like when you lost your temper."_

" _Oi. Married."_

" _The Doctor needs us, you more than anyone. He is lost in the ruin of himself, and we must bring him home."_

" _When did you stop wearing your veil?"_

" _When you stopped seeing it."_

* * *

" _Argh. Argh. Oh. Halt. Sorry, I'm going to have to relieve you of your pet."_

" _You're what?"_

" _Shut up, I was talking to the horse."_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Forwards."_

" _Left. No, no. Right, right, right, right. Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart."_

* * *

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I don't know. Maybe the smell?"_

" _I know. It's everywhere."_

" _Where did you get that coat?"_

" _Er, ahem, I bought it."_

" _From where?"_

" _Er, a shop?"_

" _No."_

" _Might have been a tramp."_

" _You don't have any money."_

" _Er, I had a watch."_

" _No. That watch was beautiful."_

" _It was my favourite."_

" _You swapped your favourite watch for that coat. That's maybe not a good deal."_

" _Well, I was in a hurry. There was a terrible smell."_

" _Okay."_

" _No. No, don't. Don't. Don't. Don't smile. I will smile first and then you know it's safe to smile."_

" _Are you cross with me?"_

" _I am not cross. But if I was cross it would be your fault and. Yes, I am cross."_

" _I guessed that."_

" _I am extremely cross."_

" _And if I hadn't changed my face, would you be cross?"_

" _I would be cross if I wasn't cross."_

" _Why?"_

" _Why? An ordinary person wants to meet someone that they know very well for lunch. What do they do?"_

" _Well, they probably get in touch and suggest lunch."_

" _Mmm hmm. Okay, so what sort of person would put a cryptic note in, in a newspaper advert?"_

" _Well, I wouldn't like to say."_

" _Oh, go on, do say."_

" _Well, I would say that that person would be an egomaniac, needy, game-player sort of person."_

" _Ah, thank you. Well, at least that hasn't changed."_

" _And I don't suppose it ever will."_

" _No, I don't suppose it will, either."_

" _Clara, honestly, I don't want you to change. It was no bother, really. I saw your advert, I figured it out. I'm happy to play your game."_

" _No. No, no. I didn't place the ad. You placed the ad."_

" _No, I didn't. "_

" _Yes, you placed the ad, I figured it out. Impossible Girl, see? Lunch."_

" _No, look, the Impossible. That is a message from the Impossible Girl."_

" _For the Impossible Girl."_

" _Ooo."_

" _Oh."_

" _Well, if neither of us placed that ad, who placed that ad?"_

* * *

" _You will be destroyed."_

" _Destroy me, then. And if you don't, then I'm not going to believe a single threat you make from now on. Of course, if I'm dead, then I can't tell you where the other one went then. You need to keep this place down here a secret, don't you? Never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards."_

" _Humans feel pain."_

" _Ah. Bigger threat to smaller threat. See what I mean? Backwards."_

" _The information can be extracted by means of your suffering."_

" _Are you trying to scare me? Well, cos I'm already bloody terrified of dying. And I'll endure a lot of pain for a very long time before I give up the information that's keeping me alive. How long have you got?"_

" _All you can offer me is my life. What you can't do is threaten it. You can negotiate. Okay, okay, okay. Okay, yes, yes, yes, I'm crying and it's just because I am very frightened of you. If you know anything about human beings, that means you, you're in a lot trouble."_

" _We will not negotiate."_

" _You don't have a choice. I tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."_

" _We will not answer questions."_

" _We'll take turns. I'll go first. Why did you kill the dinosaur?"_

" _We will not answer questions."_

" _Why'd you kill the dinosaur?"_

" _We will not answer questions!"_

" _Then you might as well kill me, because I'm not talking again till you do."_

" _Within the optic nerve of the dinosaur is material of use to our computer systems."_

" _You burned a whole dinosaur for a spare part? No. No, hang on. You know what's in a dinosaur's optic nerve, which means you've seen them before."_

" _Where is the other one?"_

" _How long have you been rebuilding yourselves? Look at the state of you. Is there any real you left? What's the point?"_

" _We will reach the promised land."_

" _The what? The promised land? What's that?"_

" _Where is the other one?"_

" _I don't know. But I know where he will be. Where he will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back. I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right."_

" _Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it."_

* * *

" _SS Marie Antoinette. Out of control repair droids cannibalising human beings. I know that this is familiar, but I just can't seem to place it."_

" _How would you kill me?"_

" _Sister ship of the Madame De Pompadour. No, not getting it."_

" _How would you kill me?"_

" _Why don't you have a drink first? It's only human."_

" _I am not human."_

" _Neither am I."_

* * *

" _Please come in."_

" _I'm not interrupting?"_

" _I should be glad of your company. What can I do for you?"_

" _Ah, well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you. Seems like I'm stuck here now. Got a vacancy?"_

" _You would be very welcome to join our little household, but I have it on the highest authority that the Doctor will be returning for you very soon."_

" _Whose authority?"_

" _Well, the person who knows him best in all the universe."_

" _And who's that?"_

" _Miss Clara Oswald. Who perhaps has, by instinct, already dressed to leave."_

" _I just wanted a change of clothes. I don't think I know who the Doctor is any more."_

" _It would seem, my dear, you are very wrong about that. Clara? Give him hell. He'll always need it"_

* * *

The Doctor had entered the TARDIS to see Vivian's body laying on the TARDIS floor. He stared sadly at it, holding back his tears. He would not cry. He was a Time Lord and Time Lords did not cry.

It all happened so fast. His coming death and then the granting of the new regeneration cycle, he had forgotten about Vivian. Or how only one Time Lord could be granted a new regeneration cycle at a time. It took too much energy. Vivian let it go to him rather than her.

The Doctor closed his eyes and opened them again, steeling himself for the preparation for the funeral.

The Doctor stood on top of the highest peak of the Mountains of Castoberous. He had piloted the TARDIS to the highest peak, built a burial pyre and laid Vivian on it, conforming to the tradition of a Time Lord burial. A Time Lord's body, even a dead one, is a miracle and could not be risked leaving in a coffin.

The Doctor said the burial rites in Gallifreyan and then lit the pyre. The flames grew hotter and taller. The night wore on as the Doctor kept his vigil. After his vigil, he left in the TARDIS to pick up his wayward companion.

* * *

"You've redecorated." Clara stated as she entered the TARDIS.

"Yes." The Doctor stated as he watched his companion look around the newly redecorated TARDIS.

"I don't like it." Clara stated, "My god. I've just remembered. Where's Vivian?"

"I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that. Vivian didn't make it. She was dead by the time we landed in London. That's where I was. Burning the body. I'm the last of the Time Lords again." The Doctor breathed out and changed the subject, "Clara, I'm not your boyfriend."

"I never thought you were." Clara said, going along with the change in subject.

"I never said it was your mistake." The Doctor set the TARDIS flying then shows off the red silk lining of his dark blue Crombie coat. Those trousers are a tad too skinny for my taste, especially with the black shoes, "What do you think?"

"Who put that advert in the paper?" Clara asked.

"Who gave you my number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?"

"The woman. The woman in the shop."

"Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together."

The TARDIS lands, "How do you feel on the subject?"

"Am I home?"

"If you want to be."

"I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you are any more." Clara stated. Her cell phone rings.

"You'd better get that. It might be your boyfriend."

"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend."

* * *

"Well?" The Doctor asked, stepping out of his TARDIS and closing the door.

Clara, sniffling, turned around, her cell phone gripped strongly in both of her hands, "Well what?"

"He asked you a question. Will you help me?"

"You shouldn't have been listening."

"I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me."

Clara walks forward and studies his face carefully. Then she smiles a little, "Thank you."

The Doctor frowned, For what?"

"Phoning." Clara throws her arms around his neck.

The Doctor didn't put his arms around Clara, just held them outright, stiffly, "I, I don't think that I'm a hugging person now."

"I'm not sure you get a vote." Clara said.

"Whatever you say."

"This isn't my home, by the way." Clara stated and she let go of the hug.

"Sorry. I'm sorry about that. I missed."

"Where are we?"

"Glasgow, I think."

"Ah. You'll fit right in. Scottish."

"Right. Shall we, er." The Doctor hesitated, then spit out what he was trying to say, "Do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?"

"Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying." Clara said, looping her left arm with his right one.

"I don't have any money." The Doctor stated, looking down at his companion, his impossible girl.

Clara smirked, "You're fetching, then."

"I'm not sure that I'm the fetching sort."

"Yeah, still not sure you get a vote."

* * *

After the coffee trip, the Doctor and Clara came back into the TARDIS and he dropped his companion off at her home. The Doctor paced around in the TARDIS, trying to get a lock on his anger. He was alone again. He had just found another one of his race and he had just about killed her.

The TARDIS lights flashed in annoyance and the Doctor roared at it, "I know it wasn't my fault." The lights flashed again, "Oh, sod off." He yelled, kicking the TARDIS with his foot. The TARDIS jerked around in retaliation, not stopping until he fell on his bum.

"You're not helping." He growled.

A light flashed and said, "New message."

The Doctor was up in a flash, "New message?" He muttered. Then loudly he said, "Play."

A holoprojector appeared with Vivian's elderly twelfth regeneration. She smiled and the recording started to play, "Hello, Doctor. I bet you're wondering when I recorded this. Currently you are asleep on your workbench after fixing too many toys. You really need to sleep more often. Anyway, I know I'm due for my death soon. I can feel it. There's still a chance for you to gain another regeneration cycle, so I hope that works. I'm sorry about how my younger self acted towards you. That's all the apology you're going to get. But, I think it's time I told you about the Gifted. I kept it secret from you this whole time because I know you hated soldiers. I count as one.

"The Gifted is a program started by Lord Rassilon at the beginning of the war. The main goal was to train Time Lords from birth to death in the ways of an obedient soldier. We got sent on the most dangerous missions that no one else would do. I've drawn up a detailed missions report that shows every mission the Gifted were sent on. It's in the hold below the TARDIS counsel, written with pen and paper so it's in-hackable. Do something useful with that information. I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you alone, but I think it's about time that I go onto my next adventure.

"To Clara, take care of him. He can be stubborn and make mistakes. I'm giving you a job. That job is to help him. He is still the same Doctor, even after regenerating. Take care."

The hologram fuzzed out and the lights dimmed. The Doctor just stood there in silence. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, then opened them again. He would show Clara her part of the recording the next time he saw her.

The Doctor went to his room in the TARDIS, changed into pajamas about a dozen times until he found the right ones, then flopped onto his bed and immediately began to snore. The TARDIS dimmed the lights and locked his door, doing everything she could to help her grieving Time Lord.

 **The End.**


End file.
